Betrayed Lies
by The Loved And Unloved
Summary: It all started when a teenage girl with a bunny hat, steps into a vampire's house on a cold rainy night. Who knew that would be the start of it all. The Lies..betrayal...and evil plans... What happens when she gets sucked into a plan where she has no control of her fate? Or his..? (Rated M For Language and Violence) NOW COMPLETED **Important Update 7/8/13**
1. A Rainy Day

**_Author's Notes: Hey guys, this would be my first ever, official fanfic! I'm so proud of myself! I'm going to update as much as a can, as fast as I can ;D I hope you really enjoy my Fanfic(:_**

**_ ~ Please review ~_**

* * *

**Betrayed lies**

~ **Chapter 1:** _A rainy day_ ~

Skies a dark shade of gray, thunder striking in mid-air, and the rain was pounding the windows harshly like rocks. Marshall Lee was relaxing on the couch. It had a dark blue tone to it, it was small, but could suit two people. He had his head on the arm rest on the left side, with his feet elevating on the other arm of the couch. Very exhausted Marshall had no energy to make his way to his king sized bed upstairs. Half asleep, he was thinking about his life, and how the rain soothed his stress. He wanted to drift away into a deep sleep where he wouldn't wake up for hours, or at all. He started to wonder what life would be like if he were human, and how multiple aspects in his life would change. Change? Was he even ready for change? He thought so deeply on this concept before reality started to become amiss; he almost went into an everlasting rest.

_'Knock knock!'_

This sudden noise brought Marshall Lee to his feet almost instantly._ 'Who could be at the door in this weather?'_ He thought trying to wake up a little more. His jet black hair was sticking up in weird notions, he wiped away drool off from his cheek, and then rubbed his eyes. Stumbling over to the door, he slowing took hold of the freezing door knob and twisted it.

There she was. Soaked from head to toe in water. It must have been bone-chilly, because she was slightly shivering. Her fare complexion had a perked up smile on it. Her baby blue eyes reflected of the rain-water streaming down her cheeks. Well, you could really only see one eye, because her luscious blonde hair covered one, which was now very damp. Her bunny eared hat began to droop down. Water was dripping off her clothes onto the already wet, cold, harsh surface. She was clenching her two hands together in front of her as if she was holding on to something. Marshall Lee couldn't make out what it was exactly.

"Fionna!? What are you doing here? This is no weather to be adventuring in! Are you crazy? Oh my glob you're going to get ill..." He sighed in slit frustration.

"Ohh-h calm-m down Marsh. I wanted too-o come se-ee you," she said smiling with a slit stutter.

He rubbed his temples as if he had a headache. "Come in please, before you get majorly sick.," he sighed while gesturing to come in.

"Ar-e yy-ou sure? I didn't mean to wa-ake you. I'm so-o sor-ry. I ca-an go..?" She uttered shivering. Fionna stood there with pleading eyes of guilt. Her smile started to dissipate and form into a frown.

"Oh no, it's okay. Really. I can take a nap later. Please, come in, I'd love for you to do so. Plus, we have to get you out of those soggy clothes before you get Pneumonia. I don't want you walking all the way back to your tree house in this weather," he exclaimed in a caring tone with big brown eyes.

She couldn't refuse the offer. He was right. It wasn't like Cake was with her, that she could take her home in about 2 minutes. Her sister wouldn't be home for a week. She went on a vacation with her boyfriend. It's kinda lonely there any how; so frigid, damp, and slightly creepy all at the same time. The weather was increasing in magnitude by each passing second. A crack of lightning flashed across the dismal sky. That was it, she might be tough, strong, and fearless, but when it came to lightning it's not like you can put up your sword, and expect it to protect you. C'mon, really? She hopped inside almost immediately after that. Truth is she wanted to hang out with her one of her buds for a while anyways.

It was so warm in his house, she almost stopped shivering when she entered the small but, decently sized dwelling. She felt welcomed, it was a complex sensation to explain, but it felt...so...safe. Like nothing bad could happen.

Once inside, Marshall Lee hovered into his room and ventured through his disorganized closet Finally, he came across a baggy T-Shirt and a pair of his boxers for Fionna until her clothes were dry. The shirt was an onyx black shade with the words, 'Rock On' placed right across the front, with a white hued skull under it. The boxers were a crimson red color with jungle green lines going horizontally vertically; displaying a plaid like pattern. 'Haha I don't think these types of clothes are her style, but oh well. She can't stay in those drenched clothes either,' He thought in his mind as he floated down-stairs.

"Here you go my friend." He stated firmly, yet friendly.

She was sitting by the fireplace, shivering. She tried to capture warmth from the burning wood, but it didn't help her clothes situation. When she heard a familiar voice echo through her head, she stood up and swerved around with a croaked smile. She began to slowly make her way to the Vampire King.

"The bathroom's upstairs on the left side," he instructed.

The bunny eared teenager snatched the clothes and whispered, "Thanks Marsh," she smile with a slit rosie-ness coming to her cheeks. Marshall just smile and quoted, "No problem."

She stumbled up stairs and found the bathroom. It was an average sized bathroom, but just what she needed to get dressed. First, she had to put down the little gift she brought for Marshall Lee. Fionna would give it to him in a little while. She then started to take off her blue shirt and skirt, then of course her hat. and then her underwear. 'How the glob did I get this drenched in rain water?' She thought while taking off the last bit of clothing. Fionna placed them gently on the towel rack to air dry. She quickly put the over sized T-shirt to cover her female body, then of course the boxers so certain parts of her body were covered. Even no the shirt covered her entire body, she wanted to just be on the safe side. The blonde haired girl look into the mirror and smiled. There was a black comb on the sink, below the mirror reflecting Fionna's smiling face. She grasped the comb and began to brush out all the snarls in her hair from the rain. "Ow," she muttered in pain from the comb pulling her hair. When she finished, her hair looked pretty. Fionna made a couple twirls to make sure she looked good. 'Haha I look so weird in these clothes. But they're soft, comfy, and it has the scent of Marshall lee. It was sure nice of him for letting me wear his clothes,' she had thoughts fluttering through her head and, this one of them. She tilted her head and smiled once more. Then her teeth began to chatter somewhat. She wasn't as freezing as before, but still had a chill making its way up and down her spine.

_'Knock! Knock!'_

"Are you okay in there? You've been in there for 20 minutes," The gray faced vampire asked in a concerned voice.

_'20 minutes!? Dang...'_ ~ "I'm fine I'll be right out," she said in a reassuring tone.

She opened up the door swiftly and quickly. Fionna was unaware Marshall Lee was right there. She accidentally smashed him in the face with the wooden, bathroom door.

"Oh my God! I'm soooo sorry Marsh! Are you okay?!" She yelled frantically.

He was sitting on the floor rubbing his head. He winced in pain, "I'm fine..." He had his eyes close hoping the upcoming headache wouldn't hit him too hard.

She lend him a hand with a pleading expression and he smiled a little at the kindhearted gesture. He gradually floated up and went to his feet, and her arm went back to her side. The blonde teenager avoided eye-contact; looking away to look at the pale, purpled painted wall.

"Oh c'mon, I'm Marshall Lee, The Vampire King. That was nothing compared what I've encountered in my life. Don't worry about it Fi. I'm okay, really." He smiled, with his fangs exposed.

Fi giggled a little at the thought of this teddy bear being an enemy to society among The Land of Aaa. She looked up at him with bright blue eyes staring into his deep brown ones. She smiled, and a slit blush came to her cheeks. A whirl of butterflies swarmed up inside her. Marshall's eyes got a little bit more wide. Her head stared to lean in little by little. His heart was pounding fast, now his gray cheeks became rosie as well. Marshall Lee had this look of confusion. He wanted to kiss her, but he couldn't...

_'BOMB BOMB!'_

A strike of lightning came piercing across the dull colored sky. This made the 'mood' become broken, Fionna was snapped back into reality. Her face became so red; she looked away fast and began walking down the stairs. Marshall Lee was glad that the lightning had came at that moment; something in him wanted to kiss her, but another part knew he shouldn't. He placed his cold hand over his cheek; it was hot. His blush hadn't disappeared. He had a blank look pasted on his face. But eventually made his way down stairs.

Fionna grabbed an apple from the fridge and now was sitting on the unsteady stool at the counter of the kitchen. There was window right in the view of her, it was still pouring out. She could spot flashes in the distant, but could not hear the boom sound. It was too far out in The Land of Aaa. She was thinking while taking a bite of her apple. She lost her train of thought when he came down the stairs into the kitchen as well, but instead of a shiny, red apple, he picked out a strawberry. He bit into the brightly colored fruit; his fangs were implanted as he sucked all the primary color out. Now it was just a gray shade. Marshall Lee throw it into the dark blue trash can.

Fionna was still looking out towards the window, nervously devouring her apple. Until she came across the core of it. Her whole body felt a rush, her face felt like it was on fire, and this wasn't a blush. But she eventually she stood up, and tottered to the trash can. Marshall Lee looked at her in a unsure expression; wondering why she was avoiding eye-contact once more. After she successively deposed of her scraps, he began to talk.

"Are you alright Fionna? You seem very quiet." He questioned in a normal stance.

She spat a nervous laugh, "I'm fine, just wondering when the rain will light up," she lied.

The Vampire King frowned. "Why? In a hurry to leave already?" He snapped.

Fionna had a facial expression of worry and confusion. " No..? I just wanted to go on an adventure with you later if you agreed to it. But nevermind I guess.." She said in a saddened voice.

Marshall Lee felt real stupid now, his face had the _'Oh my glob, my bad,'_ written all over it. He took in a breath, then exhaled slowly. "Ohh, sorry..um..I would love to, but it looks like the storm won't light up anytime soon, so like."

But his statement was cut off my a sneeze created by none other than, Fionna. her eyes got big, and a small blush crossed her cheeks. She smiled nervously, and let out an uneasy laugh, but Marshall Lee had that face of 'I told you so,' but all he said was, "Lie down."

"I'm okay," Fi smiled with a red nose.

"You're really pale," he said while placing his hand over her forehead, "And you have a fever. Please go lie on my bed, I'll help you up the stairs."

"I don't need no help. I'm Fionna the Human with ninja skills," She joked laughing a little but then ending in a tiny cough. Marshall Lee rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Well..okay, so get up 'em stairs then, little lady." Marshall stated.

Next thing you know, you see Fionna trying to balance herself to get over to the stairs. She quickly clanged onto the railing of the stairs, and then waddled up. Marshall Lee was right behind her making sure she wouldn't miss a step and come tumbling down. She was on the 10th step until she tripped over her own feet, and was caught in his arms of him.

"Are you alright? That's it I'm carrying you up there!" He said. He swoops his arms right under her armpits and floated her there. She struggled a few seconds, but her fussiness stopped, just as they were to enter his room.

"Alright now, put me down!" She demanded with a pout.

"Okay, okay, okay your majesty," The Vampire King teased. There was no response. She stood there with a cold expression piercing through Marshall Lee's soul.

"I was only kidding Fi. Sorry," he apologized. She shuck her head as if she was driven back into reality.

"Ohhh, my bad, I kinda zoned out. I don't feel well, can I please lay down now, and maybe have some medicine to make me feel better," she confessed in a very weakened tone. She almost fell onto the carpet, but luckily He caught her before she did. She opened her eyes just a tiny bit; when she did, her face turned a tint of pink of how close her face was to Marshall Lee's. She smile from ear to ear, and then closed her eyes again.

Marshall picked her up and gently laid her on his bed. His comforter was a plum purple, and made of silk. The pillows were fluffy like a cloud, with geese feathers inside. The pillow-cases matched the tone of the comforter. Under that was a light, thin sheet that was white as snow. He tucked her in so she would be able to drift off into a deep sleep. Her long golden locks laid all over the pillows as she lied her head down. She shifted a little to get into a comfy layout.

Marshall Lee headed to the bathroom swiftly going through his medicine cabinet. 'Aha! Alas I found it!' He thought in his mind as he gripped the bottle of medicine while drifting back to his room where his female friend laid, almost asleep.

"Fi?"

"Mhmm...y-eess..?"

"Stand up for just a moment please, I have the medicine you deserve."

She then slowly began to sit up as much as her weak body could. When he was sitting up, she opened her eyes and mouth.

"Ahahaahh," she sounded as he mouth became ajar for the medication.

"Umm, I guess I'll tell you after you drink it," he whispered so she could not hear him. He took the bottle and and put it in a position where Fionna wouldn't chugged it all. So he sat right next to her on the huge, soft bed. After she had the serving required, Marshall Lee began to speak.

"Okay so this medicine works wonders, but it also makes you pass out for about five to six hours. But when you arise we'll feel 110% better. So lay down and get some rest," he explained nicely.

"...O-kay, buut-t Marshy marsh marsh.." she stuttered very groggy.

"Haha it also takes fast action to. And what did you need?" He asked in a polite manor, with a pink tint gradually making its way onto his cheeks from the way she said his name.

"I wan-tt-t y-oo-u t-too knoo-w s-om-ething-g. I," but she was unable to finish he last few words before she took off into a deep sleep.

Marshall Lee was a little disappointed that he didn't get to know what she had to say, but also knew that would not matter. She was all drugged up to begin with. But he was still very curious. 'Probably something silly...uh? Yeah,' He thought deeply.

Shaking the odd feeling and curiousness away, he leaned in and kissed her on the forehead, and whispered, "Goodbye, I'll be back later Fi." He knew she was no longer in reality to hear him, but decided to do that before he took off. It's no weather to be walking in if your a mere animal or human. But Marshall Lee has only have human, and vampire..of course. He had the bite on his gray neck to prove it. So getting sick was very rare in his circumstances and plus, he could fly swiftly through the down pour without much of a problem. No matter what, he had to go see Prince Gumball.

* * *

_**P.S: This story line is gonna have a lot of twists and turns throughout the entire story process. Not sure how long it'll be though, but I hope it makes it a long way(: Give me your feedback on this! Good or bad(: Bye!**_


	2. Man's Business

_**Author's Notes: Hey guys, if you're looking for smut, it's not here. **_

_***Not in this one anyways(;***_

_**Guys, if you like it tell me. If you think it needs improvement still tell me, if you hate it with your heart's content, TELL ME! **_

**_~ Thank you, and I hope you enjoy chapter two ~_**

* * *

**Betrayed Lies**

~ **Chapter 2:** _Man's business_ ~

Before Marshall Lee could try forcing himself through the harsh weather, he had to look decent. He had to get out of these rags draped over his body, and comb his jacked up hair. Then brush his fangs, etc etc etc. Him being sly, crept back into his room and quickly, yet quietly pick out some nice, clean clothes. He didn't want to disturb his female companion; she was after all in a deep sleep. He finally came across a T-shirt& skinny jeans. The shirt was just a plain dark gray shirt, and the jeans were purple with faded out black scattered all around. He gradually pulled the handles of his underwear drawer to get some fresh, clean boxers. His drawer wasn't too far away from where he grabbed his shirt& pants, it also wasn't far off from where Fionna lie asleep. So he had to be quiet as a mouse to not wake her. Marshall Lee was a loud vampire, so even no she was under 'drugs' he was capable of being a big noise maker.

The Vampire King found a random belt on the carpet; it was a black stub belt. He tripped over these pairs of shoes as he was trying to make his way into the enclosed bathroom. It made a huge thump sound; he directly looked back at Fionna. He sighed in relief, she was still snoring away. He refocused on what he had fallen over, 'These will do just fine,' he thought while putting them in the bundle of clothes he had cluttered in his arms. They were black High Tops with black and white shoelaces.

He tip toed out of his room and into the restroom. In the spur of the moment, he decided to shower. So he took off his black shirt, then his denim shorts, and also his blue boxers. He turned the nob of the shower head as the water came spitting out. Marshall Lee waited a couple seconds for the water to go lukewarm He jumped in, to feel the warmth of the water hitting his gray body. He murmured in pleasure has the water hit his face like rain. He was in his own little world when he took showers; Marshall liked being alone from time to time. He was so used to being alone anyways. Everyone he knew misunderstood him completely. He was in a trance of how in the next couple of hours he'd feel not so alone anymore. He didn't come flying in the warm water to feel clean, he needed some time for himself, and this was the best place he can go at the moment. If he wasn't over thinking his life under dripping water, then he'd be on his bed. But that's kind of complicated for the time being, he's got his bestfriend sick as a dog passed out on it. He was okay with the that though. He thought she looked so pretty when she slept, even with the slit snoring that peered out of her mouth from time ti time.

He snatched the bottle of shampoo that read: "We Bite," on the front of the container. He drizzled a decent amount in his hand; he quickly scrubbed his head so the soap could cover his entire scalp. Marshall Lee rinsed his long jet black hair to where all the shampoo was being sucked into the drain below. This act was repeated, but with conditioner now. After that he picked up the body wash and scrubbed his body with his hand. He was done, but he sat down in the tub, with his head under that falling water.

_'I feel a little bit guilty. Should I be doing this still? Urgh! I can't keep this secret, but you have to face love, not run away from it,'_ He thought so hard repeatedly that the words could have been expressed through his lips to form that statement out loud.

He got up and turned the water off, he grabbed the nearby towel and dried off. He shuck his head like a dog to get off the remaining residue His hair was wasn't completely dried, but it was dry enough to his standards.

He paused for a second, listening. The rain had stopped. Marshall Lee was a little stars struck by the sudden event. 'How could can rain just stop within a such small amount of time?' he asked himself. He had himself get dressed quickly so he could go investigate outside. He had almost forgot about Fionna, he realized she was still present in his house before he swung the door open making a loud bang, like he would do on an everyday basis. He closed the door that hit him in the face earlier slowly, and then he opened the front door without hesitation. The sun was covered so he wouldn't have much of an effect off of the sky. The rain had disparate there was a rainbow marking across the sky. The sky has faded out tint of blue; the sun was setting, you could tell me gazing at the sky. But it was covered by the gray clouds.

He was astonished at the fact that such a rainstorm blew over and a beautiful thing was created. He smiled as he went back inside reminded that he had to brush his fangs before he took off. When he went inside to polish is Peary whites, he glanced up at the clock. He realized how long he'd been in the bathroom for. What felt like twenty to thirty minutes was really two hours; a little freaked out, he realized it was no big deal. Just thought that was the longest time he had ever been in the shower for. So he made his way back into the bathroom and brush; before he took off, he checked up on Fionna. She was still sound asleep. He smiled a little at the sight of her, but frowned at the thought of everything. Quickly walking out the door, he was off, on the way to the Candy Kingdom.

As he hovered over the land, he realized how devastating the storm had on The Land of Aaa. All low lands were completely flooded, the grass was all mushy; if you stepped in it, your feet would be saturated in mud. The sun was almost no more. You could not see it clearly, but Marshall Lee had his black umbrella just in case. There was a slit chill whisking the atmosphere. Marshall Lee let out a tiny shiver, but quickly brushed off the chill by thinking warm thoughts. Thoughts that made his heart beat fast, as he let a smile crease across his face. It took some time for the Vampire to arrive. What felt like 40 minutes actually increased to an hour. He must have been going too slow looking at the destroyed landscape. He eventually got to his destination.

Unlike most guests he just went through Prince Gumball's window, he always despised him for doing so, but Marshall didn't care. Prince Gumball was in his royal pink clothing, as usual. But his crown was set on the dresser close to his king sized bed, which also had a shade of pink all over. PG walked in to the royal facilities doing whatever princes do. Marshall Lee is a sneaking teenage boy, so he creeps over and clenches the crown in his gray fingers. He took it, and landed it on top of his head. He floated up to where and when PG strolled out he would be unable to see him without glimpsing up.

When the pink teenager walks out nonchalantly, Marshall Lee is surprised to see him shirtless. He almost drooled over the nice toned pink young man, but took back his posture. He floated down behind him and said, "Hello there, Sir. I believe we've met right?" PG was a little startled felt a little annoyed at the fact he walked in without permission, but also glad to see him after a week. He grabbed the crown off from his head and throw it onto to floor.

"I think we have too," he joked, playing along with the whole concept. The he hugged him tightly and whispered, "I'm so glad to see you, I missed you lots."

Marshall Lee, now blushing deeply but managed to made out, "Me too." He hugged him back even tighter. Their heads were on each other's shoulders as they had their arms wrapped around each other in harmony. As They released each other, Prince Gumball said with a blush, "You look so cute right now, with your cheeks all rosie, in that outfit, oh my glob I missed you so much my love!" PG grabbed his hand and held it as tight as he hugged him just seconds before. That statement made ML's face deepen more but now into a red color.

"You don't look so bad yourself," He said trying to act natural.

"Like my abs? I've been working out just for you, babe."

Marshall Lee officially had his face completely cherry red. If he could suck his face of the color right now he would. The Vampire King unsteadily quoted, "Oh really?" He then put his other hand that was free from the Prince's grip, over his body. Of course PG started flexing for his boyfriend.

"Haha having fun there Marsh?" He asked sarcastically while having a cocky smile.

"Oh shut up PG," He blushed while smiling.

He released Marshall's hand had held him in his arms. "I have something to tell you..I.."

But Marshall Lee zoned out after the "I." Now he had envisioned Fionna saying those very words just a couple of hours earlier. Before he could exactly grasp the whole idea of what she was going to say, he was amiss; his name being said many times in a panic.

"Marshall Lee! Oh my glob snap out of it!?" He yelled worried. His concerned face was the final whip he needed to be brought back to what was happening.

" Oh my God, what happened Marsh?" He asked with a pleading look in his blue eyes. The same look Fionna had given him when she was about to kiss him.

Marshall Lee was concerned; he didn't know why that situation appeared. He really didn't know what to say to try and explain it to Prince Gumball. If he even tried saying some girl was talking to him, PG would get jealous. That's the last thing Marshall wanted at the moment. He refocused.

"I'm not too sure, but I'm okay now though, so what were you saying?" He asked with a blank expression trying to shake the weird feeling off.

"Oh nothing, don't worry about it.." He lied through his teeth.

"Uhhuhh, alright then," He sighed in disappointment.

"I said I loved you.." PG said quickly in a very nervous voice. His cheeks became a darker shade of pink.

Marshall Lee was shocked. He never had been loved before. He was trying to grasp the idea of why he loved him, he was so misunderstood all his life, and now he felt not so alone. He smile from ear to ear letting out a small giggle. "I love you too," he said in a confident tone while looking right into his baby blue eyes. Prince Gumball smiled ever so brightly.

"Really? We've been together for so long, and I've wanted to tell you that.." But he was cut off by Marshall Lee's lips meeting his. Their kissing became more passionate with every breathe they took. Tongues danced with one another, Prince Gumball's place his arms around Marshall Lee's neck, as The Vampire King put his arms around his lover's waist. Marshall playfully bite PG's lip, and PG returned the gesture but put slit more force on his teeth. In the heart beating moment, the prince began to take off ML's gray shirt. They both made their way to PG's bed and resumed locking tongues with one another.

_'Knock Knock!'_

Prince Gumballs butler was at the door. "You have an important message, please open the door," Peppermint butler said in an urgent tone.

"I love you Marshall Lee, but duty calls, and no one can know about our relationship. I'm sorry bu-" Again, Marshall Lee shut him up with a kiss.

"I know, I love you too. Have fun with whatever you gotta do," PG gave him a good night kiss.

PG whispered, "See you soon my love."

Marshall Lee just smiled and floated out the window. He headed for a dark place, which would be the forest, it's a relaxing place to go when the skies have gone completely dark. With only the stars and the full moon making any type of light source.

He was sick and tired of keeping their love a secret, he wanted to kiss him anytime anywhere, but he couldn't. No one knew they even liked each other; they always put up an act of disliking one another. He couldn't help but think there was something else Prince Gumball wasn't telling people, even him.

*Meanwhile*

Prince Gumball looked out the window making sure he was completely out of view from his sight. He smiled in a sneaky manor and laughed evilly.

"Mehahaha, sir how is the plan going?" His servant asked with a smirk.

"Wonderfully. He's falling right into my plan...soon it will be complete," He responded giving a reassuring look.

**~;~**

Right there, under a big tree he laid under almost asleep, he realized something. He was thinking about his whole day, and about Fionna.

"...O-kay, buut-t Marshy marsh marsh...I wan-tt-t y-oo-u t-too knoo-w s-om-ething-g. I-"

Those words rumbled through his head over and over. After what just happened with Prince Gumball, and his words. It all made sense. But he had to rethink that theory. She was after all on medication that made her loopy, but maybe it was the truth coming out. He was confused so deeply, but then he remembered how he almost kissed him. He understood now, that it was the truth.

She _loved_ him too.

* * *

_**Author's note's: You guys like? Please review. And if you have any ideas tell me them. Maybe I'll use them ;D **_

_**P.S: If there was any typos when reading I'm soooo sorry guys. I'm real big on typos, I can't read a story with too many typos D:**_


	3. Fionna

_**Author's Notes: Well guys I hope you like this chapter, it's a little shorter than the others, but I think you'll enjoy it. I added something special to it ;D**_

_**Remember: Please Review**_

* * *

**Betrayed lies**

**Chapter 3:** _Fionna_

Fionna was tossing and turning until her body rose from the soft, silky bed. She took in a deep breath then exhaled slowly. She wiped the drool off from her chin. She also rubbed her tired eyes to see her surroundings, but everything was pitch black. Then suddenly she heard breathing in the room that wasn't her own. She should have been scared, but her heart was calm, she felt..safe. But then as this thought crept into her mind, it stopped. She brushed it off as it was just her imagination, and that it was just her head trying to against after just waking up.

At first she didn't recognized her surroundings. Fionna knew she wasn't in her own room, in the damp, lonely tree house. But then it dawned on her, she knew where she was exactly. Then she remembered one detail of its all.

'What the hell was I thinking? I tried to kiss him? Oh my glob, what is wrong with me? How sick was I? Was it even the illness that made me want to do that?

The blonde haired girl barred her head back into the fluffy white pillow while laying back down. She was in war with herself if she should get up or stay there motionless, while having her thoughts eat her alive. She was slowly making her way out of Marshall Lee's bed but..the breathing started again, so she intently sat back down. A small bit of fear shocked through her like lightning across the sky earlier. She tried looking around for who it was, but all she saw was internal darkness. The hallway light was on, she could barely glimpse it, because the bedroom door was cracked open just a centimeter. The breathing intensified, she stopped moving. She knew that sent. She postured her body up in a slouch, and began to speak into the darkness of the room.

"Marshall Lee, where are you? I know you're in here bud," She asked in a tone of annoyance but also happiness. Annoyed because, its pitch black dark and he decides to try and scared the crap out of her. Also happy because she's her bestfriend and she knows he means no warm. She didn't know what time it was, or exactly how long she was out. The clock was in the living room, and until he came out of the shadows, she wasn't going to waste energy getting up. Fionna wasn't sure when she even passed out. After she swallowed the medicine, everything became a blur. She was amiss to what had happened afterwards, and she wasn't sure if that was bad nor good on her part.

Marshall was right, that medicine does work wonders, she felt so much better than before. In the thought of him she called out again," MARSHALL LEE! This isn't funny." She pouted in annoyance.

"Haha calm down bunny girl, man you're no fun," He stated in a playful tone.

"Whatever Marshy, but where are you? I'm blind has a bat in the dark," she asked while whaling her arms out awkwardly.

"Right here," He turned on the switch, "Tada! So how you feeling?" Before Fionna could reply, Marshall Lee rushed over and put his hand over her forehead. He was real close to her face, which made the teenage girl blush. She gasped at the sudden movement. "Hey, you're fever is gone!"

With now an awkward face of embarrassment by the sudden gesture, she finally got a word in now, "I'm feeling a lot better now, thanks. Thanks for letting me use your bed to rest, and for giving me medicine." She looked up at him, he had a smile pasted on his face. "No problem. I'd do anything for you," He whispered into her ear. She could feel her face burn with a blush. "It was all my fault anyways, I should have never walked out into the rain. I bet I worried you, didn't I? I'm sorry Marshall," She spat in such guilt. Her face was turned away. She couldn't look at his pleading eyes. "Fi, you don't have to be sorry, I'm glad you came here. I love seeing you. You're one of my bestfriends, Girl. Stop being all sad and guilty. We're gonna have some fun here," he explained with an ecstatic attitude. He backed away from her. Fi looked up at him and had a confused expression marked on her complexion.

"You know? I'm going to play you a song. I wrote it just for you," He blushed at the last sentenced. Fionna burned with a blush too, and she smiled from ear to ear. She stood up tall to listen, instead of her impolite posture before.

Marshall Lee grabbed his Axe Bass that was leaning on the wall, as if he knew he was going to sing her a song this whole time. As he placed the strap over his shoulder to have better hold of the guitar. Fionna never saw him so nervous before, he was never afraid. But this was the first time ever, and she was about to find out why as he began to play.

_"You make my heart go pitter patter,_

_When I see your beautiful face._

_You make me fill with laughter,_

_As I used to be in a dark place._

_I feel my face go pink,_

_When you say my name,_

_I just can't think,_

_When you're driving my mind insane._

_My hands get sweaty,_

_My stomach goes into a whirl,_

_I think I am ready,_

_For this perfect girl._

_My heart was once broken, shattered to bits,_

_When I met you I didn't think you stood a chance,_

_But girl I think you got this._

_I'm pretty sure you do_

_You have my heart,_

_You have it so,_

_I hope you know,_

_That I love you,_

__I love_you,_

_You make my heart go pitter patter,_

_When I see your beautiful face._

_You make me fill with laughter,_

_As I used to be in a dark place._

_I feel my face go pink,_

_When you say my name,_

_I just can't think,_

_When you're driving my mind insane._

_My hands get sweaty,_

_My stomach goes into a whirl,_

_I think I am ready,_

_You are my whole world,_

_You're my beautiful girl..."_

When he finished, his face was coated in nervousness. A huge blush crossed his pale face. He had these eyes of pity, but they softened and he smiled. With her mouth slightly gaped opened, Fionna was shocked at the fact he wrote that song for her. During his performance she felt her heart skip a beat, and if there was a time she wanted to lock lips with him, it would be now more than ever. Even more so than earlier. She felt so touched of how sensitive the words he played out, into a soft, yet a settle melody. No one had ever done something that sweet before. She felt her face get warm as she smiled down at the purple comforter.

He was in turmoil when he asked, "So..um what did you think..Fionna?" You could see his face flush in anxiousness. He quickly looked away staring up at the blank ceiling. Fionna stood up from the cushy bed, and stumbled over to Marshall Lee. You could hear him gulp in nervousness as she approached. Her heart was pounding fast, she could hardly breathe. She smiled and gazed right into his big brown eyes, as she put her right hand on his shoulder. He looked at her hand, but then quickly stared back into her eyes. She gulped in a huge breath, and breathed out gradually then she giggled a little and then blushed even harder. The Vampire King frowned a little, he was about to speak, but she started to first.

"Words can't express how I feel. Even if I tried, it would come out sounding like jumbled up words. I can tell you're nervous, and I want you to know that it's okay. I'm nervous right now looking into your eyes, just look at my hand," Fionna put up her other hand and displayed the uneasiness of it the she continued, "I loved that song, it was so flawless. It means so much to me like you don't even know, It gave me goose bumps. I want you to know something...I love you too. I realized that beforehand, and that's why I tried kissing you earlier, but I saw the terror in your eyes, so I backed off. I thought you didn't want me like that, so-"

She was shut up by a kiss. Her eyes were the size of the moon, she kissed him back as she closed her eyes and put her arms around his neck. She didn't know much about kissing, but she followed his league as he then wrapped his arms around her waist, and brought her closer to him. She could feel his cheeks burning, as hers burned too. You'd expect this kind of kiss from a Vampire would be rough, but it was sweet and spread warmth throughout her entire body. She didn't want this internal bliss to end, it was the most intimate moment she had ever encountered. Fionna felt so safe in his arms. It was the most blissful thing that's happened to her in a long time. Then he pulled away with a smile.

"I've wanted to do that since I met you. And I'm glad you enjoyed my song, I was hoping you would," He whispered to where only Fionna could hear. He took his arms away from her waist and placed his hands on her face; rubbing her cheeks, "You're so beautiful Fi." She too release her grip on him and place her hands over his, now blushing, she managed to say, "And you're one of the most beautiful guys I've ever met. All the others that I thought I was in love with turned out to be the wrong person. They all hurt me in the end. I think I've finally found someone I'm compatible with, and I think it's you. You'd never do anything to hurt me, I can tell you anything. I love you Marshall Lee." Her voice was noteworthy, soft, and most importantly, real.

He was touched, he removed his hands as she did as well, and he kissed her on the forehead. "I'm glad to hear that, sunshine. I'll always be here with you, forever. No matter what people say, I'll always love you, beautiful," He whispered again. She smiled at him, her baby blue eyes were glistening off from the light in the room. Fionna clanged on to him with the tightest hug she'd ever given.

"I never want to lose you Marshy, you're everything to me. Everything I had hoped for..you're-" But she stopped herself in tears. He stroked her back to comfort her. "..Perfect..." She finally coughed out. She started to let go of him, and as soon has she did he kissed her once more, but with more passion than the last.

Then suddenly, it began to rain again, it wasn't just a sprinkle, it was raining hard. Harder than it had before, when she stumbled upon his door was glad she had came to Marshall's house..she reeally just smiled and continued.

_'Boom! Boom!'_

A strike of lightning flashed the entire night sky. Fionna jerked up from Marshall Lee's bed. She was stunned from the realization of it all. The room that lay before her was now filled with shadows of the night. Unable to see anything. Her heart pounding out of her chest, tears where apparent on her cheeks from before, and there was sweat sliding down the side her her face. She was hyperventilating from everything that had just happened, or everything she thought had happened. Panic stuck her eyes, she didn't know what this meant, or how it told her something she hadn't felt. She thought of how to take upon this, if she should tell him or not. And it was decided.

_She would keep it to herself.._

* * *

_**Author's Notes: Well wasn't that just a lovely ending? ;3 Oh and that song was written by me. I know it's not great, but tell me what you think. Thank you for reading. Bye for now!**_


	4. The Encounter

**_Author's Notes: Hey guys, sorry for the slight delay of posting this, school got in the way, and I of course would have a lot of homework to do xD _**

**_Well I know I don't have a lot of favorites or follows or even reviews on this, 'cause I'ma loser xD But give it a try! Please review!_**

**_Give me input on how to improve!_**

**_And ideas of what you might want to see in my future chapters(:_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Betrayed Lies**

~ **_Chapter 4:_** _The Encounter ~_

The sun still unapparent from the sky, crickets stopped chirping away. The rain falling down hard; hitting Marshall Lee's gray face with his eyes shut, just thinking again, while perching under a dead like tree. The tree had an almost black tone to the bark, and very few leaves remained. They flourished throughout the entire forest floor. But the once green hue had now mostly turned brown. If you stepped on one it would make a loud 'crunch' sound. It was autumn almost ending, soon the freezing weather would return with a blanket of snow. This is why the rainstorm was very sudden and hectic. It would only be a matter of a couple of weeks before the temperature would drop, then a few more weeks go by that there will be fluffy white.

He truly wished he brought his Axe Bass, but it was in his room lying against his wall, not too far off from where Fionna. Which now, he thought she'd be awake wondering where he has, but it didn't concern him too much. He knew he must get back shortly, but didn't know how to face her after finding out what he thought he knew. He was dozing off into a deep sleep, but kept waking up from a crack of lightning crossing the dark skies. The Vampire had to start flying back home before he fell into a dream where he'd find himself not waking up until the sun came up. Which in his case, would be a death sentence.

He started singing random words that popped into his head, everything he was feeling came into his verse.

"I thought I had it all figured out...my life..everything. Been in the relationship for about 8 months and still going strong. But there's something wrong,

_"I try to shake it off as nothing,_

_But everything in me knows it's something._

_Perhaps I should I go...ohhhhhohhh. *Hums*_

_I thought I had it all figured out in my head,_

_It took some time, it was so long,_

_But I soon realized everything I thought I knew,_

_Was wrong."_

He knew the words that left his cold lips didn't make much sense to most people, but he knew what they meant and that's all that mattered to him. He finally opened his eyes to witness the dark forest that lay before him. Marshall slowly got is legs to stand. He figured it was about 4:00 AM in the morning, just by looking up into the sky.

As he got himself to put one foot in front of the other, he began strolling out of the forest. He knew the umbrella that he had clenched in his hand, wouldn't help. The only thing it was good for at this point in time, was getting electrocuted. He looked down at it, and then shuck his head with a smirk.

He was embracing himself for the awkwardness that would be encountered when he came face to face with a blonde girl in his house. As he walked, he looked around to his surroundings. You were unable to spot the moon or the stars; they lay hidden behind the dark dejecting skies. Like the tree he set down under, all the other trees had an ebony pigment to them. All the trees engulfed the land for miles on end. The rain was coming down in buckets, Marshall Lee was saturated in rainwater by now. It didn't seem to bother him much though, vampires don't get sick, as a mere human would in this weather. When he came out of the landscape, he took off in midair. Now floating his way home, his heart pound in nervousness, hoping, praying that maybe she'd be asleep still. But a part of him knew she was indeed awake.

~;~

Meanwhile, Fionna was wandering around Marshall Lee's house; she couldn't find him anywhere. He obviously wasn't in his slightly messy room. She then checked the living room where she had entered when she first arrived there. She peaked up at the clock and realized how late it was. It was 4:15 AM. This began to make her more anxious than before. Of course she tried the kitchen now, but there was no sign of him anywhere. She sighed in irritation as she waddled up the stairs again, she began to worry even further, Fionna didn't know if he was outside somewhere sick and injured. But then her mind rethought that theory. 'Haha he's a tough teenage boy, and he's a vampire, he'll be alight.' She tried thinking positive in her hole of concern. She went back into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She gasped at the horror, her hair was a jungle of snarls, She thought there could be something wild going on up on her cranium. The blonde haired girl combed the hell out of her hair just to make it look half decent. She cried horrible screams from the force she put forth onto her hair.

Finally, it looked good enough to put her hat back on. She turned around to where the towel wrack still stood, then she made her arm reach out to grasp the hat. It was then plopped onto her noggin. Her longed, eared bunny hat covered almost her entire head. But you could spot her peachy, flawless face, with her sparking baby blue eyes, and the couple of strains that went to the side of her face almost covering her eye completely. Fionna smiled at herself thinking how nice her hair turned out.

She then realized she was still wearing Marshall Lee's shirt and boxers, she blushed at the thought of it. She then quickly threw them to the side and put on her own. They were finally all dry. First was her light blue T-shirt, then her underwear, and then of course her blue skirt. At last she looked like herself, she felt wonderful, and looked marvelous as she was fixing her bangs, she heard a door open then shut. It sounded like the person was trying to keep quiet. She figured it was Marshall Lee, but to be on the safe side, she turned off the bathroom's light, and tip toe out to try and not make so much noise. When she came to the staircase, she peered at a drenched Marshall Lee in the doorway. He literally dripped with water, as he put aside his umbrella and shuck his head like a dogs to get any water off. Clearly it didn't work, he needed a towel to become some what dry again.

Fionna was a little furious that he left her to go play out in the rain, she grunted in irritation. Marshall heard her and instantly looked up with big worried eyes.

"Are you okay Fionna? How you feeling?" He asked very nonchalantly.

But all there was, was complete and utter silence; the only sound was the rain pouring outside. She just glared at him with hurt and concern, she felt the urge to cry, but quickly sucked up all her emotion. She tried acting as calm as possible, but she didn't how to respond to that statement. 'Are you okay Fionna? How you feeling?' Those words propelled all around her mind. 'Am I okay? No, you had me worried sick. How am I feeling? Concerned and confused about everything that's happened in the last twenty-four hours.' The reply in her head sounded too harsh, so she lied and said, "I'm fine." But it was spat out in a cold tone, and her eyes never looked away from his.

"Well, um..that's good. Why are you up so late?" He asked a tiny bit nervous hoping her response wouldn't be so cold like that last one.

Her eyes still remained glued to his as she thought of so many ways to go with that question. She decided to play it all nice and innocent due to the way he put the question. She got the impression that he was nervous, his voice was slightly shaky.

"You said I'd wake up in the next 8 hours or so after taking the medication, right? Well here I am, I was looking for you when I awoke. Where were you Marshall Lee?" She asked very subtle and profound. Playing it all out 'nice nice.'

You could sense a slight hesitation from him, as he looked around the room thinking how he does not want to be here to answer that question. Her eyes where still piercing through his, she was guessing this made him even more nervous. Despite it all, he managed to make out, "Yea, I remember..I was just out. Bu...but I'm glad you're feeling better." He was trying so hard not to lie to her, so he stretched the truth out as much as possible before he would be completely lying. He hoped to Glod that she would just let it go from there.

"Oh I see, just 'out' uh?" Her look of innocence became a mixture of despair and anger. Her stare with him began to break apart. He suddenly spoke seeing her facial expression change, "Sorry I left you, I didn't mean to leave you. I should have stayed here and taken care of you while you were ill."

She suddenly became infuriated by that statement, she didn't need to be taken care of, she wasn't a child, she was a young women. Without even thinking she yelled, "I don't need to be taken care of. Who the hell do you think you are? I can take care of myself!" She suddenly gasped in horror at what she had just screamed out. She glimpsed at his face. He had his head cocked in both complete disbelief that, that just came out of her mouth, and a little hurt after everything that he did for her.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it...I think," She yelled out again in sorrow.

"You think? Well, it's either a yes or no. Did you mean what you just exclaimed just seconds before?" He said with this serious face. He didn't care that he was soaked from head to toe, he started walking toward the stairs.

Fionna had realized this quickly and said, "I kind of did, but then again I didn't. But if you can give me a good reason where you were then maybe I'll forget all about it," Her voice was now all innocent again, hoping he'd not be so angry at her statement. He suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and looked up at her in turmoil. It ate him alive so deeply he wished he could tell her. But then again he made a promise to Prince Gumball, and now he was dealt with the fact she loves him. It wasn't like he could tell her he knew. He wasn't even 100% sure if it was even true, but again, he can't break the promise he made to his boyfriend either. Marshall Lee growled in frustration as he looked away and put his fingers on his temples as if a headache was going to grow.

Fionna's eyes got wide in concern, she was about to say something but he spoke first. "I went out for a walk; it stopped raining before, after you fell asleep." He started floating towards her up the stairs.

She knew he was lying, at least a bit, he barely ever went for a walk not unless it was raining pretty hard, or he was beyond tired, and even then he would rather fly around. And he just said it wasn't raining, and if he was that tired he could have just stayed here and took a nap. She sighed in anger, but calmed down just a bit to where she could speak without bursting out like before.

"Well okay, perhaps I did mean it. Just the way you stated it. You know me, I'm Fionna the Human, I'm a strong fighter," She said completely disregarding what he said just before. She didn't want to deal with any kind of conflicted at this time of the morning. As she thought about it, she looked up and saw it was 4:46 AM. Then of course she rolled her eyes.

"Oh well sorry..I didn't mean to. I just wanted you to be okay. You are my bestfriend and all," He whispered to where Fionna could hear him ever so faintly. He made his way at the top of the staircase where Fionna was standing; suddenly every memory came rushing back from that dream. Hearing the words come out of his lips made her angry, but the memories of the dream made her blush. The timing on that couldn't be anything short of horrible.

"...why would you lie to your 'bestfriend' then?" She whispered in a faint voice where only she could comprehend.

The Vampire King had a confused expression but said, "What did you say?"

She had her lips zipped up like a zipper, as she completely avoided all eye contact. But she could sense his stare, he was about to talk again, but Fionna pushed him aside. She dashed down the stairs and opened the door looking out into the vast land saturated in rainwater. She didn't want to be here at the moment, she heard a familiar deep tone echo her eardrums saying something.

"Where do you think you're going missy? Are you trying to get sick again? I won't always be here to give you medicine," He snapped in a bitter voice. She could have turned around and slapped him in the face, she could have turned around just in general and go back to sleep in his warm bed. But she ended up going the more perplexed way, outside. Her mind wandered, with slight hesitation she decided. Without a moment to spare, she raced bolted outside. At first startled by the sudden cold water hitting her, but continued to run away from him as fast as her legs would take her.

Marshall Lee then ran down the stairs as well as outside. He could barely see her, but was just on her trail until he tripped over something. A bunny hat. He clenched this in his hand jerking his head back and forth, realizing she had gotten away. He figured that for sure she was on her way to her tree house, so he took a short cut he knew there. Now flying across the sky he soon could spot the house very faintly, but well enough to land close by. He entered the the house looking around, making sure there wasn't any intruder among the dwelling. He put down the hat on the coffee table and laid down on the couch, he was completely exhausted from everything he'd came across in the last 24 hours. But he knew it would be ten minutes or so until she'd stumbled into the house. Marshall Lee tried staying aware of his surroundings, suddenly there was a dark shadow that really didn't form a specific person he could recognize. His eyes shut before he could do anything.

He went to sleep.

* * *

_**Author's notes: *Remember*** **Feedback and ideas! Thanks for reading!**_


	5. Lies

**_Author's Notes: Well guys, here's chapter 5. This whole chapter is got a twist to it. I hope you enjoy it!_**

**_This is the longest chapter I've written so far; I'm so proud of myself._**

**_Oh and for those who are awaiting chapter 3 of my other story I started, don't worry, I'm working on it(;_**

**_Please Review!_**

* * *

Betrayed Lies

~ **Chapter 5:** _Lies_ ~

_The concrete was freezing, it didn't suit a person or anyone to try and sleep on, no matter how exhausted they were. As minutes turned into hours to what felt like a century; she felt like the walls were caving in on her. She felt enclosed, as if she was in a box, but she had to remain calm. She felt like an animal, trapped in a cage, like people would come looking at her through glass thinking she was a dirty, filthy creature who deserved to die in a hole. Her body temperature was dropping slowly, the water was in-cable of drying as fast as she would've liked it. There was no warm air ventilating her surroundings, only a harsh, spine chilling breeze coming from a nearby vent. She had no weapon to free her from this imprisonment and no cry for help could be heard. She had tried, and no one responded, didn't even give a glance. Even no she was unable to see who exactly they all were, but she knew they were there and could hear her. The glass that lies in front of her is sound proof, yet she can hear everything going on beyond it._

_She has all curled up in a ball, trying to capture as much warmth as possible. It took every bit of her not to cry, she had to be strong, she had too. Suddenly, someone walked in, she could hear it. But she stayed right in her spot ignoring the footsteps. She could hear this person flipping a switch, and hear an indecidable noise. She then heard a voice pierce her ears, a very familiar voice indeed._

_"Hello Fionna, do you want to know why you're here?" His smile was dark and filled with hate._

_She jerked her head up and gasped at the sight of who she thought it was._

**~;~**

Marshall Lee was siring around almost awake. You could hear grunting sounds of grouchiness that was going to come apparent when he was completely awake. He felt a slight burning sensation on his arm, like heat was being pressed on it. The Vampire King jumped up in utter pain, while grasping the wounded area. He soon realized it was the sun beaming on his gray skin, from the window with the drapes not closed all the way. He hopped away from the light source and gasped at the fact he was in Fionna's house. Now wide awake, Marshall Lee wasted no time levitating up the ladder leading to the second part of the tree house. He swiftly went left and right to get to the room the bunny capped teenager slept in. When Marshall Lee swung the door open, he spotted no sign of Fionna. Her sleeping bag was neatly on her bed like no one had slept in it. Her room was intact; there was no sign of her presence being here all night. Thinking in a glimmer of hope maybe she just cleaned, he dashed to the bathroom. Slowly opening the door with a creek sound, she wasn't there either.

A thought occurred to him, 'Maybe she's at my house.' In a spite of hope, Marshall Lee grabbed her hat then also snatched Fionna's umbrella. He opened it up and took off as fast as he could go. He slammed the door wide open when he entered his own house. As soon as he walked in he knew she wasn't in the living room or kitchen. He floated up stairs quickly to look into the bedroom she lied only the day before. But, it was empty; it was the same as it was before. Slightly messy bed with his guitar in the same place as it was. He searched all over for her, now very worried, his face went white. Thinking the worst possible scenarios that could have come across to her, he panicked. His knees smacked the ground with no hesitation, his mouth was gaped opened, a few tears made their way down both cheeks of Marshall Lee. He couldn't help but blame himself for the disappearance of her; of his bestfriend.

It was cold and rainy that night, and he knew she had no weapons on her to defend herself. She could be hurt somewhere, bleeding, freezing, and possibly..he didn't want to think she could be dead. Trying so hard to push everything horrible thought creeping into his subconscious; he heard a knock at the door. He jerked up immediately from the kitchen floor where he had his emotional breakdown and raced to the door. Leaving the hat he clenched onto, on the tile. Smiling in the hopes of it being Fionna safe and sound.

He opened it to see someone else he didn't expect to see.

"Hi there Marshall Lee. Hey, what's wrong?" The pink man asked in a very caring tone while grabbing his hand.

Marshall Lee was bewildered. He thought how this was the most inconvenient time he could have came at. But he was happy to see him at the same time. "What are you doing here?" He asked dazed.

Prince Gumball hesitated a bit with an unsure expression, but managed to speak, "I just wanted to see you, I thought last night went all too fast" He had a genuine smile from ear to ear.

The Vampire smiled roughly while looking down; his hand was still griped firmly by his hand. He gulped anxiously as he searches for the words he wants to speak. "You know Fionna right?" He finally asked nervously.

PG's face went blank, he released his grip from Marshall Lee's hand and looked in the other direction. "Yea..I know her," His tone was bitter. Marshall was a little surprised that Prince Gumball just said that in the most rudest way possible. He hesitated to respond to that cold remark, but somehow he did, "Well...um..Have you seen her at all? Like when you were walking here and all." The vampire thought PG was getting jealous so he quickly added, "I was just wondering because I think she might be in trouble.."

The pink prince giggled. Marshall Lee was a little confused at the gesture, but then PG started talking again, "It's Fionna we're talking about here. She's one of the bravest creatures I know in all of The Land of Aaa." The gray teenager nodded in agreement. He knew she was strong and brave, but she was still very young and inexperienced at certain things. He wasn't fully certain that she was okay, if she was, she'd be back by now.

"Maybe just to be safe, we go on a hunt for her. Please? It would mean a lot to me." Marshall pleaded with big brown eyes of sorrow. With now another cold expression, PG sighed and grunted, "Fine...whatever my dear." The Vampire's face lit up in excitement, next thing you know he clanged onto his partner; giving him the biggest hug he'd ever given him. "...thank you.." He whispered into the prince's ear. Now completely smiley, he grabbed PG's hand while grabbing the black umbrella quickly in the other hand, and started gliding up with him. A little scream made its way out from the prince's mouth. Marshall just smirked as he continued to float about.

**~;~**

After searching in many different kingdoms, they found themselves deep in the woods. Shockingly, Prince Gumball showed no fear what so ever; his face made an appearance that he was deep in thought. Suddenly he came to a halt, staring into what seem just like trees. He nodded his head at the dead like trees, as Marshall Lee gave him a curious expression. He had his head tilted to the side with one eyebrow raised. But PG didn't even glance back at him, he was still gazing at the trees. Marshall slowly walked in front of where he was staring at, before Prince Gumball could say or do anything, Marshall Lee stepped in the wrong spot where he was sent underground on a slide like tube.

You could faintly hear PG scream 'NO!' As if this wasn't supposed to happen. Marshall Lee found himself on a dirt floor, where the air was chilled, and the only light was the hole he came from. Unable to glimpse anything, he knew right there and then, this was a jail like environment. He felt a chill crawl down his spine has he almost panicked, but remained calm. He thought PG was going to come help him, so he stayed right there; sitting on the dirt flooring.

Meanwhile, Prince Gumball was smirking has he gestured his head to 'come out' at the trees. Peppermint Butler came jumping out avoiding the hole right in front of both of them.

"Just how we planned, Who did you know he was going to fall in if you started long enough?" The candy servant asked with an evil smile.

PG laughed a little and said, "I didn't. I was going to do something else completely different. He wanted to grab my attention so he walked right in front of me." His face had a creepy smile of brilliancy.

"You realize what you have to do now, right?" The butler asked already knowing the answer.

"Hehe I do..that I do know for sure," He roughly chuckled as he crossed his arms with his eyes shut. A smile creased across his face.

"Alright sir, well I'll meet you down there in a bit through the other entrance. Good luck," He said with a thumbs up for luck as he disappeared in the distance.

After that statement, he hopped into the tunnel. He landed right next to the vampire.

"Oh thank glob you're here, I got worried. What is this place?" Marshall asked slightly jumpy.

"..I'm afraid this is a place where there's no way out..." He lied with a convincing dramatic effect.

The vampire was shocked, he gasped, but he was kissed on the cheek by the fellow man beside him. He blushed a little and managed to make out in a hoarse voice, "We're..g-going..t-too di-ee?"

"I'm afraid so Marshy." It suddenly went completely dark. The hole above them as been closed.

"...How do you know?"

"When I was a kid, I had this friend and one day we were playing in the woods and he fell in here. The hole closed, and when I tried telling people that he fell.. no one believed me because there wasn't a hole anymore..and I never saw him again," He started to tear up knowing it would had be convincing the naive Vampire King.

"Oh my glob, I never knew that! I'm so sorry..."

"It's okay my love.."

"But I just don't want to lose you."

"I don't either," He lied once more, "I have a question Marshall lee?"

"Sure anything for you PG," He smiled in a bright expression, but you couldn't see it through the darkness.

"Do you love Fionna?" There was a click sound that echoed just before he asked that question.

He hesitated to answer that question, but decided to answer it anyways. "Not like I love you.."

Even no you were unable to see Prince Gumball's face, he had an evil smile pasted on it. "Really? I thought you had feelings for her?"

Weirdly enough, Marshall Lee didn't hear jealousy in his tone, but brushed it off as if it was nothing more than just a curious question. "No.." As he thought more and more on the question, he realized that they started to bend into a lie.

"That's great, that's all I needed to hear," He whispered.

"Yea.."

"We've been dating for about 8 months now, right?" He asked already knowing the answer. Everything was falling into place in his mind.

"Yes we have.." His voice became weaker and weaker with every question. He was still worried of where Fionna might be.

"And you love me..please say that you do," He asked smiling knowing this will be the last question.

"Of course I do, don't think I don't!" He hollered, allowing his words to bounce off the walls of the underground prison.

"NOW PB!"

Peppermint butler came dashing in with a blunt object and knocked out Marshall Lee with one hit to the head.

"Do you think he's dead, sir?" PB asked in a concerned tone.

"Nahh, he'll just be out cold for a while," He said for sure, "Turn on the lights."

The Candy Kingdom servant did what he was told and flipped on the lights. Prince Gumball walked over to the cage where the girl sat. Her face was all bruised up with a bloody nose and a black eye. Duct tape covered her mouth with rope tied around her writs behind her back. Her eyes were glossy with tears dripping down her cheeks. She looked up at him with anger and sorrow. He then ripped off the tape as she screamed in pain.

"We made a deal, now come with me bitch."

**~;~**

_"Hello Fionna, do you want to know why you're here?" His smile was dark and filled with hate._

_She jerked her head up and gasped at the sight of who she thought it was._

_The clicking sound was the lights being turned on, and the other noise was the glass disappearing. She thought it must have been like a sliding door; it went to the slide of the cage-like-room she lied in. Fionna was smarter than she appeared to have figured this all out._

_"Prince Gumball..?" Her voice was faint, but was heard by the prince._

_"Who else?" He stated in a nasty sarcastic tone._

_"Why am I here..?" She asked disregarding the snappy tone he had just given her._

_"You're going to step down from being a hero and serve me," He said in a cocky attitude._

_She was a little shocked by the statement, but shuck her head and said, "Excuse me? I will not do such a thing!"_

_He slapped her in the face as hard as he could go; leaving a big black and blue mark on her cheek. She placed her ice cold hand over her cheek in surprise._

_"Don't back talk me. You're going to do what I say for now on."_

_"Wait until Marshall Lee knows I'm missing, he-" She was cut off by a punch to the nose; it started to ache in severe pain as a drop of blood dripped out._

_"He doesn't care about you."_

_"YES HE DOES, HE-" But again she was cut off by a hit to her left eye. She could feel it pulsating in pain. It was beginning to swell._

_"What did you think? He loved you? He doesn't love you at all, he loves me dumb bitch," He snapped with a harsh force in his voice._

_Fionna couldn't find the words to say, and she was afraid to speak. 'What real man would ever hit a girl?' She thought inside her head. She started to tear up. After twenty-four hours of wanting to just break down, she finally did._

_"Awh look at the poor baby cry, wh-" But he was stopped in mid-sentence by a slap across his face._

_"Don't you ever call me a baby you ass. I can take you on and win, and you know that," She snapped in sudden anger._

_"Well now, we can't have that now can we? PB come here."_

_The little peppermint guy came running out from the shadows with rope in his clenches. They started whispering to each other to where Fionna could not hear. Prince Gumball then gave her a good licking on the side of her face to where she gasped in pain; holding the side of her face. Peppermint Butler then rushed over grabbing the hand over her cheek and the one on the ground to tie up; he was successful. Her legs now to weak to stand, she collapsed to the dirt flooring._

_Despite the pain coursing through her body she managed to whisper out, "He does love me.." Her face was staring at the ground, unable to make eye contact._

_"What's that?" He asked with an evil smile._

_"I said, He does love me.." She restated in a snappy matter._

_"Wonna make a deal?"_

_She hesitated but said, "What kind of deal?"_

_He chuckled, "If he says he loves you, then I'll let you go and you can have me thrown in prison. But, if he doesn't, then you have to step down and be my servant. And do whatever I want when I say it."_

_She didn't want to be evil like him and do things for him, so she spoke, "What if I refuse?"_

_He laughed a little louder than before, "Then I'll have to kill you, Dear."_

_The word Kill pounded in her head, she thought for a second she couldn't breathe. "Alright.." She whispered._

_"What was that?"_

_"ALRIGHT I'LL DO IT!" She yelled with a bitter tone._

_"Excellent! Now, PB tape her mouth shut." Fionna didn't squirm or make a peep, she stood there motionless, awaiting how the outcome of all of this..._

**~;~**

Fionna sat there with her heart ripped out from her chest trying to grasp the concept of the situation. "Okay..what do you want me to do first sir?" She asked in a weakened voice.

"I'm only going to say this once so listen. You are prohibited from telling ANYONE about this, and if you break this, we'll find out and kill you without hesitation. Do you hear me?"

Her face had no emotion, she simply nodded.

"Oh I almost forgot, your first mission is to assassinate Marshall Lee in the next twenty-four hours. Failure to complete this task will not result very well for you, trust me," He stated in a very disturbing way.

Before she could say anything, she blacked out with a blunt object to her head.


	6. Horrible Realization

**_Author's Notes: Oh my glob! I got chapter 6 up so much earlier than I thought! I dunno when I'll get the next chapter up. Homework and such :P_**

**_I really hope you enjoy this(:_**

**_Please Review! *Also give me ideas that you want to see*_**

* * *

Betrayed Lies

~ **Chapter 6: **_Horrible Realization ~_

Tossing and turning; exhibiting the factor of waking up from a slumber. She moaned and groaned in irritation of her body not allowing her to continue to get her beauty sleep. Now half awake, her mind begun to take in the realization of her surroundings. Her body ejected up in that split second. She rose in her green sleeping bag looking around frantically; it was still dark outside. Trying to grasp the concept of everything she was witnessing, and everything flooding in her head. She started hyperventilating as all her nerves got to her. Her breathing became very shallow; she felt like her body was going to collapse back into the bed. She tried regaining back her composure, trying to regulate her breathing. She placed her hand over her forehead in pain. Her head felt like someone took a hammer to it and pounded nails into it. It was worse than any headache she'd ever had.

_'Oh my Glob! Maybe it was all just one big globbin' nightmare!"_ She thought trying to convince herself that everything that happened in the last twenty-four hours has all one big dream. She tried smiling all her worries away, but it hurt to even smile. She let out a whimper in agony; her head was pounding.

Fionna quickly squirmed out of her sleeping bag and hopped to her feet. She almost fell to her knees because she suffered a severe head rush that made her want to pass out. She stumbled, but managed to keep balance without wanting to go unconscious. She walked very lightheaded to the bathroom close by to Cake and hers bedroom. She accidentally hit the doorway when exiting the room; the hit almost took all the wind out of her. She flipped on the switch for light because of the sky being black. After turning on the light source, her breathing became normal as she entered the restroom. She positioned herself in front of the mirror; She was terrified of what she saw in her reflection of the dingy mirror.

Her eye was still slightly swollen, but better than it was at first. And the bruises still covered her once flawless face. She started hyperventilating again but this time, there were tears making a trace down her wounded cheeks. Right there and then, in the bathroom, her knees began to trembled as she fell to the wooden floor. Her eyes cried so hard, it was difficult for her to even breathe. She sobbed until her stomach hurt. Fionna wasn't being a baby for crying; she wasn't even bawling because of the way she looked. The way she looked proved that everything that she didn't want to be real actually happened. And...

She had to kill her bestfriend; the love of her life.

Her voice cracked as she screamed in the bathroom, "WHY ME?! WHY NOT SOMEONE ELSE!"

She couldn't comprehend why she had to be the one to fulfill this duty; why Prince Gumball couldn't do his own dirty work. Or why Marshall Lee had to die, she'd do it to anyone else but him. After twenty minutes or so, her cries became weaker and weaker. She wore herself out by crying so hard. She inhaled and exhaled deeply for about five minutes trying to regain her strength and capability to stand without falling back down. Her knees still very weak, she was standing; trying to get to the shower. Fionna needed time to think and get clean. She slowly took off her her blood stained skirt then her dirt covered shirt, panties and white bra. She waited for the water to go hot when she turned the handle. After a few minutes, she jumped in, allowing her hair to flow down almost going into the drain. As the water hit her pounding head, hoping the pain would go away.

After about ten minutes of bliss..she heard voices.

_"You're wasting time Fionna.." The demonic voice echoed._

She freaked out. Fionna was sitting down in the shower trying to relax, but her body quickly rose up in fear. Wondering who was here.

"..W-w-ho's th-here..?" She asked shakily. She became jerking her head back and forth in both annoyance and fear.

_"You can't see me, Dear. So don't thrash your head around trying to spot something, because you're not going to see me. I'm in your head," The voice chuckled at the end of its sentence._

She slowly became to recognize the evil tone; still very dazed by the very statement it made. She manged to say in a voice of despair, "..W-what do you mean, in my head?"

_"We put a tracking device in your back. We hear everything you say and do. Just in case you decide to disobey us, we can take complete control over you, or just end your puny little human life with one push of a button," The voice explained in a normal tone. Like it was an everyday occurrence for this person._

The girl began to realize who was talking; she growled in anger. "..I hate you..you fucking bastard," Her voice was low and very bitter. She lashed out a cold statement of hatred. The voice did nothing but chuckle, amused at the bitterness of the girl it had control of.

_"Ohhh Fionna...oh Fionna. Tisk tisk little girl, you must calm down. There's no need for those words." It's voice was chilled and relaxed._

Her eyes became demon like with envy, she breathed in and out angrily; about to explode. "I'm not a little girl you ass and I will not calm down Prince Gumball. You're going to take everything away from me. In a way you already have.." As she ended her statement, she just wanted to give up, knowing she has no chance of winning this battle.

_"You have only twelve hours left Fionna."_

"I won't do it..I REFUSE TO!" Her voice echoed off the walls.

_"Do it..or watch the rest of Aaa burn like the depths of Hell."_

Fionna's face was coated in mortal shock at the statement. She couldn't watch her whole world around her go up in flames into ash; but she couldn't murder the one person she deeply loves either. But a question sparked up in her mind. "How exactly are you going to do that?" She laughed very roughly at her question, hoping his statement was all a bluff to scare her.

_"Haha... silly girl, I have more control of creatures in The Land of Aaa then you know. Like people from the Fire Kingdom. I said it would burn.."_

She was running out of holes to poke in his plan. But questions still fluttered in her mind that she wanted to know still remained. She figured, better now than later when it will become too late.

"Why me? Why him?" You could tell he hesitated to answer.

_"Why what? Elaborate for me," His voice was cunning and cocky._

"You damn well know what I'm referring to. Why do I have to do this, and why does it have to be him? Why couldn't you do this yourself? There's a large variety of different creatures in Aaa. Why does it have to be him?" Her words were an hear full, but she expected an answer from the voice listening to her.

_"It will make things a lot easier if he's out of the way," His tone of voice was very cold._

"What do you mean? If you wanted him out of the way so damn bad, then why didn't you just take control over him, like you said you could do to me? Over were those lies?"

_"We'll just have to find out, won't we?" A harsh chuckle escape out of the mouth of the Prince._

"NO! NOW!" She yelled, but here was so response. Fionna waited for a few minutes to see if he really wasn't going to reply back. She sighed in annoyance; she was left with more questions than answers. Shaking her head in complete disbelieve that he left the conversation like that. The wet teenage girl turned off the shower and placed her hair into a big pink towel so her hair could dry. She then wrapped her female body up in a snow white towel. Fionna sat there on the toilet with the lid down, trying to grasp the situation that just occurred. She held back all her emotions and barred her face into her hands.

**~;~**

Marshall Lee had just woken up from his resting with a pulsating pain coursing through his head. He woke up with a confused face; he remembered everything that happened, but he tried passing it off as a dream since he awoke in his bed and all. But trying to convince himself that theory was almost impossible. He woke up alone, he became worried again. Even more so than ever. He still didn't know where Fionna was; he floated down into the kitchen thinking just maybe she'd be down there eating an apple like when she first came to him that cold, rainy night.

When he stumbled over to turn on the kitchen light because it was still night and he didn't want to ram into something. He spotted a note taped onto the fridge. He peered at it in a dazed expression; he detached it from the the top of the fridge and became to read it.

_Dear Marshall Lee,_

_I know you're probably wondering where I am right? I know, I know. You probably went on a search party to find me right? Where I went to calm my nerves is no important here. Well I went in the woods and accidentally fell in this hole where you were. You were out cold, so I found a way out through the hole I feel in. I carried you home and made sure you weren't in pain. Then I left. By the time you've read this I'll be home._

_Love Fionna._

Many aspects of this note was fishy. There were too many holes that could be poked into this note and reasoning. He also quickly doubted that she even knew how to write all those letters. Not that she was stupid or anything, but most creatures in The Land of Aaa didn't know how to words so perfectly. Most of them didn't even have thumbs to hold a writing utensil properly.

Completely puzzled of why this was here or how he really escaped from what was supposed to be a death sentence. He didn't want to admit it, but he had to face it.

Prince Gumball lied to him.

He tried so hard so shake that thought out from his hurting head, but to him nothing made sense anymore. He could remember everything clearly, but after he said he loved PG..everything went blank. He was more confused than ever; The Vampire King couldn't think straight with his head throbbing. As he was walking out of the kitchen, his foot caught on something and almost made him fall. He turned back to see what it was, and it was Fionna's hat; just where he had left it just about twelve hours prior. He took hold of the bunny hat and looked at it intensely. He realized right then and there, he had to go to Fionna's house and get answers. Marshall clenched the hat tightly as he rushed out the door.

Fionna was still in the same place, but her head was up from her hands. Her eyes stared blankly at the wall; she tried everything to remain calm, and this was the best option.

_'I can't do this to him...I hav-"_

She was thinking in her head until she remembered how she was prohibited from telling anyone. She didn't know what would happen if she did, and she didn't want to find out.

Suddenly she heard some racked downstairs, she came to her feet completely forgetting she was basically nude. The half-naked teenager grabbed her sword and slowly crept out from the facilities. She had to keep her sword with her all the times now, she didn't feel safe like she did before. As she walked out she was face to face with Marshall Lee. She gasped as she put down her weapon; it dropped to the hard wood flooring.

"Marsh-hall Le-ee..? What are you doing here?" Her voice was shaky in terror. He gave her a worried expression as he place his hand over her face. He was examining her wounded complexion. "What happened to you?" He asked in a very concerned tone.

She realized how tender his voice was..this brought back the memory of her dream she wanted to be real. Fionna's lips's quivered, trying to find the words to form a sentence. His face was close to hers; he looked at her with big brown eyes of love. But she knew the love in his eyes was of a bestfriend..nothing more. She frowned as she started to speak, "I fell out of bed like a clouts." She had never lied to him before, and she didn't like the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

He's face displayed that he wasn't convinced by her phrase. He still had his hands over her bruised cheek, then her towel from her head fell in front of her face.

She blushed as she whispered, "I'll be right back.." As she walked back into the bathroom. Her face became more rosie as she realized she was still in her towel, but she just completely took out the towel from her head and brushed it. Fionna's hair was very long as it hit the bathroom floor, while she tried to hold back her emotions.

She strolled out and came face to face with him again. "Please Fionna, what really happened?" He had a softened voice of a loving vampire.

_"Oh Fionna, I wouldn't tell him if I were you," The voice had returned._

But her face stayed the same; blank and calm. She couldn't jump out of her skin every time she heard him talking in her head.

"I already told you, I fell." She bit her lip in desperation. She wanted to disappear within the wind and never come back, in that very moment. Lying to him was like being stabbed in the heart a thousand times, times infinity. She quickly added, "You never answered me. Why are you here?"

He was almost insulted by the question she spoke. His brown eyes went from being soft and innocent to a glaring stare. The blonde haired girl gulped afraid of what his response might be.

"Where were you Fionna? You left that night in the rain and I ran after you, then I get into this whole search for you during the day. And then I wined up down this hole with Prince Gumball, then I black out. Next thing I know I'm in my bed to go to the kitchen to find a note you wrote." He explained with a puzzled look.

_"Agree with the note thing. Do it, or else," He threatened._

Even the mention of his name made her wince in despair and rage. But she swallowed her emotions as she hesitated to speak, "Well yes I did write that note.." Her lies were piling up.

Stunned, Marshall Lee grabbed her hand and whispered, "You don't have to lie. Whatever is going on you can tell me.." He inched his face closer to hers. Red was stained on her bruised cheeks. He started to close his eyes and come in, but she took a step back before he could kiss her. She wanted to break down at that very moment; Fionna wanted to kiss him but she knew that would make this whole situation even more worse than it needed to be. Her voice began to break as she quivered, "Get out..."

_"Awhh..why does he have to go? You only have ten hours left, now's your chance." PG's voice was dark and monotone._

She grunted her teeth in anger at his sentence as she looked up at Marshall..her heart sank. His eyes were filled with hurt and confusion. He wanted her and she wanted him, but she couldn't take him. But she remembered what he said back in that cave..and how her heart felt shattered. She knew he was going to ask why and she had a good response that wasn't a lie.

"Why..I don't understand.."

"Because you don't love me like you love Prince Gumball..and I don't want you to do something you'll end up regretting.." Her tone of voice was cold but true.

You could tell that he didn't know what to say in a response.

"Watch yourself there little missy. You're walking on a thin line, and don't let that line snap. 'Cause you're going to go under." He warned.

Her voice almost broke out into tears but she composed herself and whispered, "Please Marshall Lee..get out..." Her attitude and happiness had been drained to sadness.

"What's gotten into you?"

"In me? ME?! I'm fine. But what about you? How could love such an ass, uh? He's a manipulating, cunning bastard," Fionna was filled with rage and depression. She didn't care that it might be too harsh for his pointed ears, it was the truth.

Her head was facing the ground, but she could feel his stare on her. Without looking she knew that he had a look of shock and anger.

_"Wow..hurtful," He laughed evilly at her statement of himself._

"Excuse me? You don't know me, and how dare you talk about him that way? You don't know him. How did you even know about us? Did he tell you? Are you jealous, is that it?" His reply was filled with nothing put distaste.

"MARSHALL LEE, YOU KNOW GLOBBIN' NOTHING ABOUT ANYTHING, SO GET THE GLOB OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AT ALL!" She blurted out in disgust. Her eyes were filled with envy has she raised her head up to see his face. She saw complete shock from The Vampire King.

He seemed speechless until he yelled, "GOOD, BECAUSE I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN EITHER. I HATE YOU, YOU BITCH. OH MY GLOB! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH A DIS-TEST YOU!" He flew right to the door and slammed it shut, leaving a shaky rumble throughout the tree house.

_"You have to go after him eventually, Dear. You still have that mission to complete."_

The blonde haired girl with the white bath towel ignored what he said as she spotted the hat on the floor where he had stood. She walked over and picked it up; she looked at it with big blue eyes as they began to fill with salty tears. She blinked, they all came tumbling down onto her bunny hat. Fionna could do nothing else a this point except do what she was told to do. The girl finally dropped down to her knees holding onto her hat as she wept.

She was faced with the horrible realization of it all.


	7. Dear Diary

**_Author's Notes: Well it took a lot longer to get this chapter up then I expected, sorry for the delay._**

**_This chapter is A LOT shorter than the other 6 chapters that have been published so far. But there's other this in here(;_**

**_And the ending has a slight twist, not a twist of "OMFG!" But just a little something(:_**

**_Please Review! It means a lot!_**

* * *

**Betrayed Lies**

**~ Chapter 7:** _Dear Diary ~_

Marshall Lee laid there in complete darkness on his comfy bed. He really just kind of floated above it really; his mind wandered as he stared into utter darkness with a burning anger inside of him. The vampire was so flustered and puzzled by everything that's happened; he didn't know what to believe anymore. And he wanted answers, but didn't know how to get them exactly. It pained him to be mad at Fionna, but he couldn't just sit there and take the insults about Prince Gumball either. His heart was a question mark as his mind pounded in both pain and frustration. But out both his pointing fingers over his temples to get some sort if a relief. But there was no stopping the pain that rumbled all in his head.

Marshall floated up as he went to go flip on the light not too far off from his bed. As it flashed on, he went to go grab his diary from his disheveled closet; it was encased under large amounts of clothes and other little items. No one had ever set eyes on this except his own. Most Vampires didn't have strong emotions, like his mother, but he was different, he was only half of the red sucking creature. He still had human emotions, and released them through songs and poems, mostly songs though. His dad was after all human, even no he does not recall him in his memory at all.

His deepest thoughts and feelings were scattered all throughout the pages of this journal of secrets. He wrote in it when something bothered him or an emotion pestered him to a breaking point; this is why he never cried much in front of anyone. Even for a half blood, it's completely unnecessary to show emotion in the form of tear, but sometimes it happens.

Right now, Marshall Lee was bothered by his heart and mind. He wanted everything to be okay again, but it wasn't that simple anymore. Nothing was ever simple in his life.

"Why does everything in my life have to go wrong? Why can't events in my life be easy, and not so complex?" These questions bounced around his head as he opened his book of emotions. He began flipping through the pages, trying to spot an empty page to write on. Unlike most of the creatures of Aaa, he knew how to write correctly. Wouldn't you if you lived over a thousand years? He learned how at a young age, before the Mushroom War destroyed most of the world that once surrounded him.

The Vampire King found a page worth putting words on as he floated over grabbing his Axe Bass and started to tune it. This procedure took about five minutes. but when he was done, Marshall set the instrument gently on his bed as he picked up the pen off from his bedroom floor he then began writing a song. The writing process took about five minutes to complete it fully. He took hold of his red music maker, floated up on top of his bed and began to sing his song.

_"I don't know what to do anymore_

_I feel like I'm trapped_

_And when I try to scream or shout,_

_The walls will cave in__

_It seems like I will never get out__

_My anger will burn a hole through my heart,_

_Every bit of me.._

_Is gonna fall apart.._

_I wish this was all a dream_

_But if I pinch myself, I'll still be here__

_I can't see where I'm headed_

_I am afraid of what's happening to me._

_I don't know what to do anymore_

_I feel like I'm trapped_

_And when I try to scream or shout,_

_The walls will cave in__

_It seems like I will never get out__

_I see lies_

_I've heard her cries_

_And I feel helpless now__

_I can no longer breathe_

_Because I don't know what's real anymore._

_What is the truth?_

_What are the lies?_

_Why do I have the feeling that I've been betrayed?_

_What's going on?_

_What's going on..._

_I don't know what to do anymore__

_I feel like I'm trapped, I'm trapped.._

_And when I try to scream or shout_t_

_The walls are gonna cave in__

_It seems like I will never get out__

_Never..."_

He finished it with his head facing the bed the floated above. Marshall Lee felt very alone at the moment, the words that escaped his lips forming a song was all true emotions. No one had ever really seem him perform such a heart touching song; Marshall always wanted to look like the tough guy like nothing could ever make him cry. The only time he could recall crying over was yesterday, when the frustration began to overwhelm him when Fionna was missing. But he didn't even consider that a full on sobbing ordeal. After making the very first statement, he received an idea to write another song, but this time it would have little to no structure. He was in a desperate need to release all his emotions before he just exploded. So he picked up the pen again and started to put words onto paper once more. This time he didn't play music or even sing it out loud.

_Lies..._

_They can burn your soul,_

_Bring fake enjoyment of oneself,_

_Embark a wall around your heart,_

_Break every self-doubt,_

_Proving everything_

_You thought right,_

_Shatter your heart to_

_Where it can't beat,_

_Strangle your soul to_

_Where breathing is_

_Unbearable._

_And make you second guess_  
_everything..._

_Lies are what can make you feel alone,_

_To where you're the only one standing,_

_With no one;_

_Lost and forgotten._

_Lies will envy everything inside_

_No amount of tears,_

_Will take back those lies.._

Sadness is one of the greatest emotions inside someone's body, and he was filled with it right now. He was still confused, hurt, and irritated; he felt more alone than ever.

No one would ever read his emotions, not this. The gray vampire didn't feel like all his emotion had been released, so he wrote a journal entry. Trying to find a way to be free from all this entanglement among lies and worry.

_Dear Diary,_

_In the last couple of days I've felt like my whole world has begun to fall apart. I'm not so sure about Prince Gumball anymore and how much I should have trusted him, and my feelings for him as well. I regret yelling at Fionna, I didn't mean what I said..I could never mean what I said to her...NEVER! She's one of my bestfriends...correction, she's my only bestfriend. I just don't know how to tell her how sorry I am for my words and actions. Maybe I was wrong about her being in love with me, I could see the terror in her eyes when I was about to kiss her. I'm just so confused._

Marshall Lee stopped writing for a minute, and sighed in a manner of defeat. He picked up the pen and continued to write.

_…..I do know one thing is for sure, it's that I'm in love with Fionna._

After finishing his sentence, he quickly closed the book of secrets and rushed over to throw it back under all his clothes and such. After doing so, he dropped to his knees in the shocking realization of his true feelings toward her..He thought he loved PG, but now he knows that he loves his best friend.

He just didn't know how to tell her at this point. He sighed in many mixed emotions and traveled to the bathroom. As he turned on the light source he glanced all over the enclosed room, remembering her presence being here. he stared blankly at the sink for several minutes. Suddenly he spotted something on the sink, it was a piece of paper crumbled up in a small ball and an object he couldn't identify until her grew closer; it was a necklace. Marshall Lee grasped the paper and began to read it.

_Haha hi buddy! I hope you like my little gift! You're my best friend Marshall Lee! No matter what happens we'll always be best buds :)_

_Love Fionna._

He read it in her tone of voice, he knew she wrote this note. Unlike the other one that was falsely written by her. He examined the gift, and The Vampire King was surprised at the necklace. This present seemed to be made of silver, one of the more complicated elements to find in The Land of Aaa. It was in a shape of a guitar, but only half of one; it was split right in the middle. And on the back of the print was a blank backside with an engraving written in it. The piece he had only had the word 'Friends.' Thinking about his whole life being alive, he figured she had the one with the word 'Best,' when you put both of the friendship necklaces together it would spell out 'Best Friend.'

But he was still puzzled to how it made its way here. Then he remembered that cold, harsh rainy night when he thought she had something clenched in her shaky hands. It must have been that; he put all the puzzle pieces together.

Right there and then he knew for sure there was something wrong with her, that something or someone was trying to put her in danger. Marshall recalled what Fionna had said about PG, and Marshall started pointing the finger at him. But he was still making accusations to what was really going on; still filled with more questions than answers, he held onto the gift and zoomed down stairs. He was unable to see but somehow still made his way to the front door. Marshall Lee needed answers, and the only place that was left, was The Candy Kingdom.

The skies were still painted black outside as he raced out, but the air was freezing. He could glimpse his own breath as he exhaled. The ground was cold, and little bits of white began to sprinkle down from the dark skies. Winter wasn't a fun time of year for Marshall Lee, but he had to suck it up and continue his journey through the snow that now fell from the heavens above.

_It was now or never.._

* * *

**_P.S: Lol I bet you guys forgot about that item she set down on the bathroom sink when she was changing, didn't you? Haha only took six chapters to bring that little scene back into play. :D_**

**_Please review!_**


	8. Taking Action

**Betrayed Lies**

**~ Chapter 8: **_Taking Action ~_

She had gotten her sorry ass up off from the floor an hour after he left so violently. She throw the hat across the tree house without even looking back to where it landed. She was so dozed on every event taking place, all the lies, and hard decisions that need to be made.. She wasn't going to need that bunny hat anymore...not after what she's going to do to herself.

The once half naked fourteen year old now stood there in a black fitted dress that went right above her knees. It had one strap going to her left shoulder with matching combat boots. Her long blonde hair was but up in a messy bun; her bangs were included in her up do as well. It's not that she wanted to look 'nice,' but needed to look dark for the goodbye about to be made. Her once smiley face had downgraded into a cold facial expression. She no longer showed much emotion, all her tears had seemed to disappear forever. It was like all the faith she once had had completely diminished. She was ready to carry out her duty, even if it meant losing everything she once had. She inhaled slowly and exhaled carefully.

Fionna was _ready_.

**~;~**

Marshall Lee was almost there to The Candy Kingdom. The moon was illuminating Aaa as he flew there; the stars weren't apparent in the cloudy night sky yet the crescent moon stood there in plain sight. Clouds didn't seem to cover it as badly.

He observed his natural surroundings, and realized how much the land changed in such a short period of time. The snow falling from the dark sky started to pile up on the once green grass. But he had to stay focus on his way to Prince Gumball.

The castle was in the distance, he started to go even faster. This time he knew that it was mandatory for Marshall to hover in through the window of PG's bedroom. The banana guards were too busy trying to capture snowflakes in their mouths to realize that a Vampire was sneaking through. It was just a convenience for this undead creature. He simply rolled his eyes at the two buffoons playing around in the changing weather, Marshall had better things to do then frilly throughout the falling flurries.

Before actually entering the royal bedroom window, he stared in very sly. But, the prince was just snoring away on his pink, fluffy king sized bed. Marshall thought he looked so cute, but quickly shuck that thought out from his head and floated in. He had to stop with the daydreaming about his 'boyfriend,' if that title was even going to last.

There was no time for games at this point, he needed answers about Fionna, so why not come to one of the smartest scientist in all of Aaa? Him and Fi are good friends, she had a crush on him for crying out loud. So it was likely he knew something. Like her disappearance of her that night, or why he lied to him about them 'dying' in that hole they fell in.. But then a new thought came flying in.

'What about that strange dark figure that came into view right before I went to sleep? Was that Fionna? Gumball?'

He quickly bonked that question out from his noggin, he needed to get this royal pain awake.

"Gumball," He whispered in his pink ear while shaking him gently.

The Prince just moaned and tossed and turned.

"Prince Gumball!" He whispered with a little more force but less patience.

The pink man yawned and fluttered his eyelids open. He gasped at the sight of the floating vampire in his room. He smirked as he gazed at him for a couple of seconds before clearing his throat and speaking.

"What are you doing here Mash? You know how dangerous it is for you to be here in my room at this time?" Gumball warned as he stood up in his bed.

Marshall gave him this look of disgust. "I don't care. Why did you lie to me?" Now the Vampire King was standing on his feet with his pale arms crossed across his chest.

He literally had just been woken up, his mind was a blur about what was even going on. The prince yawned again and rubbed his tired eyes; he remembered what his companion was talking about. PG then took a deep sigh and peered off from looking at the guy before him. There was silence for what felt like an eternity. Marshall grew impatient with his soon to be ex.

"Well then, I found a way out, but you were passed out." He lied with an honest expression, but it wasn't convincing for the annoyed Marshall Lee.

"That's a lie. Fionna wrote a note saying she saved me," He knew that the note was fake, but wanted to get Gumbutt caught in his web of lies before he caught over a dozen flies.

Flabbergasted, Prince Gumball gave him a dirty facial expression. "Fionna must have lied then, because I remember everything perfectly. There was this tiny compact space, it was a hole. I dragged you with me through this hole, and we stuck fresh air. I saved your life, you should be thanking me," Gumball had forgotten about that note, but recovered himself.

His stories and fibs were really starting to crawl under Marshall's skin.

Marshall's eyes turned into his flustered demon eyes and spoke with a hiss, "Fionna would never lie to me, so stop with all the shit and tell me the truth. Or Glob so help me I'll...nevermind."

The bubblegum prince seemed amused at his anger, as he gave out a harsh chuckle, "Alas, she already has. Everybody lies Marshall Lee. You lied to her about our relationship, correct?"

The teenager was now deep in thought about his sudden statement.

'Prince Gumball has a good point, but did he just say that he lies, and that all what he told me was just one big lie? Maybe this guy isn't as intelligent as first expected, or was this all one plan to screw with my mind? I don't know! One aspect he made is right...I did lie to her. And maybe she lied to me...but maybe they're hiding something..'

His thoughts were then broken as the prince spoke once more, " You can't trust her Marshall." The pink man locked right onto his eyes; Marshall's demon eyes went back to being their normal brown hue.

"Prince Gumball...we're over.." The words even stung the gray figure himself. A little shocked, the prince titled his head in confusion.

"Why? I did nothing wrong.." His voice was depressed, but all too fake. This guy was some actor, and had this cunning attitude.

That was the last straw, Marshall couldn't take it anymore, he blew up on this Gumbutt.

**~;~**

She was about to take hold of her sword to go on to carrying out her duty, or so that appeared. Until an unfamiliar voice echoed into her head.

"Hello there Fionna, you're running out of time," It was a man's voice, but it wasn't that ass that abused her.

Fionna wasn't startled at all, but surprised not to hear Prince Gumball's deep, evil tone.

"Who are you..? You're not that chewed up piece of crap." Her insult wasn't having any amusement toward this anonymous creature talking.

"Why, you miss him? He's busy at the moment Fionna," His voice was just as sinister as Gumbutt's.

She grunted in annoyance and anger. Her eyes rolled as she cleared her throat, "WHO ARE YOU I ASKED!" This once innocent little girl now was becoming crazy with rage. She wanted answers.

The voice laughed at her anger, "My identity is unimportant, but it is needed that you finish your quest. Failure to complete this won't end pretty."

"Kill me then.." Her words of defeat were shocking to both him and herself. She could tell that he didn't expect that from her, due to the fact it fell silent for a few minutes.

"But that's not as fun. Plus, I thought you cared about Cake and Marshall Lee..? You won't just lose your boy toy, but also your sister.." He had a way of poking her in all the wrong spots. She was a ticking time bomb.

"You're bluffing. Lies won't help you at this point. But I need answers," Fionna took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "Why do I have to do this to him? Why can't you and retard do it? I'm a hero, not a murderer.." Tears she thought that would remain unapparent, came splashing down.

The man was amused at her sobbing, he started snickering, "Oh little girl," He paused, " You think I'm 'bluffing?' Try me. And can't you see? It's better for you to do it, then you can come join us as we take over Aaa," An evil cackle escaped him lips.

Stunned, Fionna fell to her knees, but not in tears but in complete disbelieve. "Who and the hell do you think you are? Me, join you despicable, spineless, heartless, evil, son of bitches? I think not." She wiped the salt water off from her face and regained her stance on the floor with her two feet.

"HAHA, you think you have a choice? You're just too funny li-" But the voice was cut off by a familiar voice that Fionna could indeed recognize.

"What..was..that ... Marshall?" The blonde haired girl asked with a spite of joy, yet a very worried voice. She didn't know what was going on, but she had to do something.

Suddenly there was complete silence.

Fionna took that as a sign to leave. A new shock wave of determination shot through her veins. She grabbed her pink sword and dashed through the front door. She was going to try and safe everything around her. Fionna didn't want the world around her to become scorched by someone's clutches, even if it meant her not surviving.

**~;~ Ten Minutes before ~;~**

Marshall Lee clenched his fists and was gritting his teeth. Prince Gumball was giving a strange face. Marshall just broke it off with this guy and the he tries playing all innocent.

"You did everything.." The Vampire's voice was deep and heartless. His head was facing the royal floor; his hair covered his face.

A little shocked, but not worried, the evil prince laughed lightly. He got up from his bed and was now standing by Marshall. The gray boy could spot his pink feet, this stopped the King from looking up at all.

"I did nothing. Prove to me I did something wrong," He replied with a smart alack tone. He was so sure of himself, like he was going to talk his way out of danger. But Marshall saw through his lies.

"STOP LYING! JUST STOP IT! THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE DOING WRONG! YOU KEEP LYING TO MY FACE!" His face lifted up with demon eyes again, but this time he was floating in rage; staring down the Prince.

But this didn't scare him, he had everything he needed. There was a little girl that was going to get rid of him one way or another. So he let this undead monster let off a little steam. Peppermint Butler was already notified about this, and he had Fionna coming this way. How you may ask? Easy. You didn't think Fionna was the only one with a tracking device, did you? But this one only had the voice module, not the bomb. They needed him alive, and one button accidentally being pushed is something they couldn't afford. They were smart, and knew what they were doing every step of the way.

"Fine, you caught me," The bubblegum teen confessed in a hypothetical manor. Playing with him was the best bet at this time, the plot was thickening quiet faster than Gumball had first intended.

Marshall Lee was stunned at the sudden proclamation. Nothing felt real. He wasn't sure if this was him being all heartfelt, or was about to screw him over. Try to at least.

"Please...stop.." He floated done, trying to calm down his temper. He again, avoided all eye contact with him, "Do you know what's wrong with Fionna? She's been acting 'different...' Another very important question sparked up inside of him, but he wanted answers to those questions first.

"Stop what exactly? And I don't. Perhaps she's just, um I don't know..annoyed with you," He smiled and laughed a little, but it slowly faded as Marshall looked up at him.

His eyes were locked onto his as he spoke, "You know 'what?' Stop pretending, it's sick and disgusting. You never loved me..did you!? You never did..I should have known. Annoyed? What the hell? I didn't do anything!" His ire returned with tears this time. They dripped down his pale, undead, cheeks. He couldn't help it anymore, this was it, those songs didn't help him in this case.

"I'm not pretending here, Fio-" But he was cut off by The Vampire King. Marshall Lee grabbed him by the throat and pressed him against the wall. Not in a tight enough grip to where he couldn't breathe completely, but to where it burned his throat if he inhaled. Prince Gumball had his pale pink hands over his, trying to pull off his fierce grip, but he was too strong.

"Look you little prick, I KNOW you wrote that note and framed her. How? No one in The Land Of Aaa can write that neat. Only a Prince could form letter like that. There's no denying it. The question is, why? Why did you lie to me about everything? I trusted you..I loved you, and you betrayed me with all these lies. I know you know there's something up with Fionna, I can see it through your eyes. Don't think I won't strangle you, I have nothing to lose," He ranted with some much emotion and anger.

"Y-ou-ll lose F-fionna," Gumball responded in a raspy voice.

His eyes were the size of saucers, he bit his lip and came inches away from the Prince's face.

"What about Fionna?" His voice was both filled with determination and concern. He didn't want anything bad happening to the love of his life. He also didn't know how it was going to end either.

"l-et me g-o," He demanded before explaining. The vampire sighed in defeat as he released his grip. "Now tell me."

"She knows about us..or what was once us. Do you really think that settle down with her alright? She loves you bro," His words were true and honest, but too bad the next statement he makes is a complete twisted lie.

"Why did you tell her that we were together? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? She said you were an ass before, and I DEFENDED YOU! Why? BECAUSE I LOVED YOU! She was right about you. You're an ignorant little fuck," He kept lashing out in bitter anger. This wasn't the same Marshall Lee a few days ago when Fionna came into his house. No, this was an enraged Vampire wanting to murder the pink glob right before his demon eyes.

"Calm down Marshall. She was in that cave thing with us, she saw and heard us. Of course I didn't realize this until you were out cold and I heard crying. She came in a different way, and so we left the way she entered. That's where she must have went, we did go on that little search before, remember? Why she was there is unknown. She told me to leave her to her misery. So I did, with you in my arms," His explanation sounded very convincing, he saw how the guy in front him face change.

'Was this all one huge lie? It actually makes sense, but that doesn't really sound like Fionna. I have no idea what's going on anymore. How the hell was I even out cold? ...Maybe if I play along, I'll get somewhere. That's right...I'll pretend like he is...perfect,' Marshall thought. He chuckled a little at his own idea in mind.

"Ohh..that makes perfect sense Prince Gumball. Sorry for that little incident," He lied with a big grin from ear to ear. Marshall just needed him to take the bait, and he was home free.

"Oh it's quite alright, we all make mistakes. Now would you please excuse me for a minute?" Before the Vampire could answer, the royal prince headed for the bedroom door. It creaked open, but he shut it fast, as if he was scared. A puzzled facial expression crossed Marshall Lee. Instead of waiting there like a fool, he floated out the door to follow him.

There was a painting down the hall. It was a picture of the castle that they were in right now. But instead of it being all colorful and filled with vibrant pinks, yellows, oranges and every other hue Marshall despised, it was gray and black. It was a dreary piece of art, but he always liked it, it wasn't like everything else in this candy infested kingdom.

Suddenly the painting came ajar; not like a door, it just swung up as if it was a secret passage way. This is when the Vampire King realized that's where the Prince was heading in. He quickly picked up his speed of flying in the air, and dashed for the same direction of PG; he was unnoticed by him though.

He peeked his head in before entering completely; the painting was about to close, so he levitated in the high corner of the room. What lay behind the painting was flawless; it was a perfect area for a vampire. It had fresh air of not sweet candy and gum, but a misty, foggy scent; it wasn't even foggy, yet it felt like it. It had a steal interior with panels of buttons; something a scientist would use. But faintly, he saw a familiar face, it was Peppermint Butler. He wondered why he was in here, or why the two of them were even here. Prince Gumball was sitting in one of his chairs completely quiet beside the butler. After a few minutes he heard a voice; not any of their voices, but a female one. It was Fionna. Her body wasn't in sight, then he realized it was coming from one of the doohickeys from one of the shattered panels with buttons.

"Who and the hell do you think you are? Me, join you despicable, spineless, heartless, evil, son of bitches? I think not," It was Fionna's Voice.

His heart stopped; breathing became inevitable in this situation. Was this why she acted so weird? Were they controlling her? Furry overwhelmed the sneaky vampire. They were the reason everything was falling apart in his life; the reason why Fionna pushed him away. He wasn't sure how or why, but it didn't matter; he raced toward them.

"HAHA, you think you have a choice? You're just too funny li-" Spoke the Candy Kingdom servant before being tackled.

"You asses! What are you doing to Fionna?!" Marshall Lee yelled as his eyes went very cold and demon like.

The Prince pressed a button and started to pry Marshall off from his partner. The two of them didn't expect this, but PG thought of a plan. They both knew Fionna was going to come here, and it was perfect.

**~;~ Present ~;~**

Fionna was just about there to the Candy Kingdom. The banana guards seemed very distracted still by the snow. The white flakes kept fluttering down; it started to pile up quickly. The cold didn't affect the girl in this dress; her body was over heated by rage and concern. The moon that once was glimmering down was now covered by the clouds.

She somehow surpassed the bananas and ran straight to the castle. It was really late at night or really early in the morning, so no one was awake..except that strange voice, Prince Gumball, and of course Marshall Lee..

The determined girl bit her lip as he swung open the doors. You could hear the clacking of her boots as she made her way up the royal stairs into the room of Prince Gumball.

She gasped; her pale hand covered her gaped mouth as she stared right at Marshall. He was tied up in a chair with duct tape covering his mouth. Peppermint Butler stood there as PG gave an evil smile.

"Oh Fionna...Fionna. You know? I thought this Vampire boyfriend of yours would put up a more of a fight then this. Come on, look? He just let us tie him up," PG stated with a sinister cackle.

You could heard noises coming from Marshall, but with the restrain of the duct tape, it was almost impossible to comprehend his mumbles. He gave up after about a minute, but he gazed into Fionna's eyes'. They told her that wasn't true. She sighed as she rolled her eyes glaring at him.

"What do you want?" Her voice was steady but very cold.

The partners in crime smiled at each other then looked back at her. The butler stumbled away, but her eyes were locked onto Prince Gumball's. Marshall Lee was a little shocked at her behavior, but he saw her wounds still apparent on her complexion. He realized that the man that tied him up and threaten him to hush up or he'd kill Fionna, did that to her. But he had to remain calm, only Glob knew what this psychopath was capable of.

"You'll find out soon enough my darling."

Before any words could escape her frail lips, she was whacked with a blunt object again.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: Okay, so I know this chapter has been super delayed, I hope you find it in your sweet hearts to forgive me? :D **_

_**Well in my defense, I've been busy with writing other stories and reading some, also with school. Then of course with school..there's homework. But this is a longer chapter, in fact the longest one I've written so far(: (That includes all my other stories in or Fanfics) I felt really obligated to as well, since the last chapter was pretty short. It wasn't even 2,0O0 words..like c'mon? What a fail xD At least for me it was.**_

_**I'm sorry to say that this story is coming to an end..don't be sad though. I'll be writing plenty of other fanfics!**_

_**Ever heard of my other story, "The Unknown Secrets?" No? Oh my Glob! You should go check it out on my profile! (It's a Fiolee one) But if you don't want to, then you don't have to. It's not like I'm going to hate you or think less of you. I just want you guys to get more familiar with my work(;**_

_**And yes, I realize the rating as changed. I looked over my story..and the cussing, the violence..and my ending..well yea. It's better to be safe and sound.**_

_**So I hope you enjoyed chapter 8! Again, I'm sorry for the delay!**_

_**Please review,**_

_**Thank you;**_

_**See you guys in the next chapter! :)**_


	9. Answers: Part 1

_***Note: Most typos and grammar errors have been corrected or modified 4/4/13***_

**Betrayed Lies**

_** Chapter 9: **Answers: Part 1 _

Her eyes fluttered open with another pound of agony in her head. Her hands were retrained by yet again, rope. Her mouth was duct taped as well as her ankles being tied. The only major difference from before is the fact she was all tied up in a wooden chair, instead of just being on the floor in a cell-like environment.

Her surroundings were unclear at the moment. She was very dazed, things were very blurry, so she shut them again. She could recall everything that had happened, but all she really cared about was, where was Marshall? Was he okay? What did Prince Gumball do to him? She assumed the worse, only because this was an evil master mind we're talking about here. PG was capable of way more than anyone ever suspected. Suddenly an all too familiar voice ringed Fionna's ears.'

"Well, hello there, dear. How are you?" The Prince tried acting as if nothing had happened. Like he didn't smack her, like he didn't make her black out every two seconds, like he wasn't going to make her do something that would take everything in her life away..

Since Fionna didn't feel obligated to engage in a conversation with a psychopath, she remained silent. Her baby blue eyes were still shut, as she tilted her head down.

Talking to him would make things worse, right? She needed information, but trying to ask some crazed scientist, wasn't going to result well. Plus, when she tried before, she always fell short.

"I asked a question little girl," He grinned in a creepy manor as he tried getting her to look at him. He placed his cold pink hands on her face to make her peer up, but it was no use. She had her neck firmly in place so her head could not be moved.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Prince Gumball was starting to lose his cool. Sounded like he knew something was going to go wrong. Or was this all a trick?

"..shut up.." Fionna finally spoke. Two words that she shouldn't have said, but whispered anyways.

"Excuse me little girl?" He then slapped her across the cheek again, but this didn't faze her. But it made her look him dead in the eyes. There wasn't a smile, not even a crease indicating it. There was just an ice cold facial expression, glaring up at the Prince of the Candy Kingdom.

"You're excused, pinky," She spat it out as if she was about to kick him in the face. But of course the rope around her ankles restricted her from doing so.

A little stunned, but not at all caught off guard, PG laughed a little and got to her eye level.

"It's so amusing watching you fight, when really I know you're not going to win this battle," He started chuckling even harder and more obnoxiously than before.

"It's amusing to me that you think you know my next move when you don't," Fionna now started giving out a rough giggle at her own statement.

Prince Gumball stopped laughing and gazed at the blonde girl in front of him. "What do you mean?" He was now asking questions.

"We'll just have to wait, now won't we?" Fionna smiled and gave a cocky facial expression. PG just stared, really not knowing what she's capable of in her state of mind at the moment.

"I need you to tell me or I'll push this button that will destroy you," The pink young man threatened her with a smirk across his face. Fionna was entertained by this little threat.

"Go ahead, kill me. But how do you know that's not part of my plan I have in store for you? Maybe killing me will make all your plans crumble. I'm pretty sure you're not willing to take that risk," With each sentence and statement, she becomes more wise and cunning.

That's when PG stood back up; no longer in her eye level, while taking a tiny step back. He was realizing this once innocent girl was now trying to mess with his brain, instead of him messing with hers. He couldn't kill her at this point, he could, there was really a bomb inside of her, but it would ruin everything he had planned for. Prince Gumball wanted to take over Aaa. He realizes that his kingdom is all about peace and junk, but he wanted more power, more land. Selfish if you will. But without Marshall Lee out of the way, his plan for world domination won't come into play.

About nine months back, Prince Gumball was doing some reading, as always. Then suddenly he came across a strange book. It had a black binding with letters saying, 'How To Kill Immoral Creatures.' There was everything to witches, to fairies, to pixies, and even unicorns. That sent a shiver up his spine. But on the very last page, there was an article and a 'How to Do' instructions.

It read:

_Welcome. Do you ever feel like all these immoral creatures annoy you? They live forever you know? Thus the word "Immoral."_

_Vampires/Demons_

_I'd like to think of both species of the same type. But let me define them both to get a better understanding of it._

**Vampires:** _Blood sucking/ read sucking creatures mainly from the underworld. Can usually transform into a bat if well proceed in life._

*Shows Picture under definition*

**Demons:** _Very vampire like, but has no fangs and can morph into any horrible creature. Usually from the underworld._

*Shows Picture under definition*

_Vampires and Demons are one of the most complicated immoral beings you'll ever face. But don't worry, with this guide, you'll be an unstoppable exterminator._

**Step one:** _Make sure you have found your target._

**Step Two:** _Gain their trust; these creatures aren't the easiest to tame._

**Step Three:** _Make sure your human self has some type of silver weapon._

**Step Four:** _Attack them in a fragile state; either when they are emotionally or physically in pain._

_I hope this helps you get rid of those 'immoral creatures.' In life, nothing can last forever ;D_

Prince Gumball knew that this was the key to his success; he knew that this Vampire could not be around for it. He knew that Marshall had the capability to stop him. So he pretended to be in love with him, the prince knew this Vampire boy had a crush on him. After the whole shirt thing, it was obvious.

There was also one minor bump in the road, Marshall Lee was part human. He thought maybe making him human at the age that he is at, but he would die too quickly from old age. And it wasn't much fun for this sick and twisted Prince.

Then he thought if he saw one of the people he cares about in danger or injured, he'd go down quicker. And that's when Peppermint butler came into view of this plan.

So he hatched a plan to make Fionna assassinate this boy. It did say, 'Human self.' Since PG isn't a human, it just sounded perfect. Little blonde girl in danger, vampire will step down, Fionna will kill him. Then it's all done and over with. It started out as a simple plan. That was until Marshall came barging into his secret hideout.

Then Fionna became very cunning with words and statements. But PG will always be one step ahead of her, right..?

It had been about fifteen minutes of complete quietness, before Fionna spoke up once more.

"I guess the big tough guy is all scared now," Fionna started cracking up, even the evil master mind in front of her laughed. That's when she stopped, but he continued to cackle.

"Haha, you have no idea what is in store for you. There's five hours left until The Land of Aaa becomes a fiery pit of screams and begs for mercy," He wasn't lying this time. Perhaps last time Flame Prince and Flambo came to visit, they didn't leave empty handed. But sadly, they don't know that they can be controlled of their every will in their body by a Prince everyone underestimated.

That was only the beginning. Making the devices was the easy part, just needed some science to figure out the magnetic charge. Inserting was a little bit more complex.

For Flambo, he just put a dash of water to make him pass out in pain, then a needle shot into his arm. For Flame Prince, he just changed the crown jewel when he also put out by some water to make him pass put.

But for Fionna, it was very difficult, same with Marshall as well. Fionna was only complicated because she's human, and you can't cut her without her bleeding. So in a sad twist of events, for her not him, they took a couple hours and transmitted it near her heart with a bomb implanted as well as the voice module. That's why she can die, and not in a pleasant way. For Marshall Lee, it was tough, but only for the fact he's immortal, so any cut, will heal quickly. He might be part human, but only human part about him is his heart and mind, the rest is full blown vampire. But after taking the needle quickly into his gray skin, they got it into his right forearm. It was after all a home run, with them being out cold and all.

She completely ignored his statement about how Aaa will burn and whatever, thinking it was a complete lie like all the others. Fionna wanted to move onto a different subject, so she spoke up once more.

"Where's Marshall Lee?" Her voice was loud and well heard to anyone that could be present.

"Don't worry about it, Fionna," He slowly started to walk away from her.

"I will worry, Asswhipe," Her voice was powerful but kind of too cocky.

"Oh dear, you should really stop with having too much confidence, it just makes you look too arrogant. Any who, you shouldn't. Either way, you're going to have to get rid of him. So why bother to even care?

"I will not stop, I'm being the way that I have been taught to survive. You get an attitude when things get rough. I learned that from being with you for just a couple hours in a dark, damp cave-like environment. And, that's what you think..I will care until the day I die," Her words made Prince Gumball stop walking and turn around.

"You naive girl. You know nothing of survival. I could have just killed you right there and then," He gave Fionna a death glare.

"Why didn't you?" She asked, not in an arrogant way, but very subtle.

"That just won't make it as fun, now will it? Why would I kill you when Marshall would still be alive? Oh wait, I could have killed him too, but oh wait. I am, with you as my weapon," He gave her a wicked grin.

"What makes you so sure I'll even do it?" Her cockiness began to overshadow her true self.

"You probably think, 'Oh, if I don't do it, then I can kick some Gum butt. Even if I don't live, Marshall will be okay. So it's all good.' But trust me, it's not that easy. Remember before, when I mentioned we can take control? I actually meant, we can take control. Over your body, I mean. Remember, life isn't always rainbows and gumdrops. You can either do it yourself, or we'll do it for you," As he finished his ranting, he began to walk away with a smirk.

Fionna's once cunning attitude faded quickly as reality all started to sink in. She never knew that if she failed to do it in the time provided, she'd end up doing it anyways, but it won't really be her doing it. Emotions started to come about in her face. Her worn down face was saddened. She had a sickening feeling that he wasn't lying about this, and that's what scared her the most.

"Aren't you going to knock me out?" Fionna asked in a quiver of despair.

Suddenly, Prince Gumball stopped strolling and smiled. He knew what she meant by that. Every time he leaves, the world goes black for her.

"I figured it would be much more torture for you, if you sat there in your thoughts," Before another comeback could be addressed, he left the room.

Something in her finally realized her surroundings; her eyes actually opened up to see the environment she was kept in. It was beyond her reasoning of why she didn't recognize it before when he was present.

Fionna gasped at the sight of it.

There she was, in her own tree house; only a few feet away from her bed.

**~;~ About An Hour Later ~;~**

"How's he doing PB?" PG asked with an evil smile.

"I'd say he's doing just marvelous at the time being," Peppermint Butler responded in a sinister tone. He gave a wicked grin to the Prince that only stood a few feet away from him.

"Excellent sir. My good man, once we have completed this task entirely, you will have so much power," The Candy Kingdom Prince gave out a loud cackle after finishing his sentence.

"I'm looking forward to it sire," He gave that same grin as before, "Hold on, he's awaking."

"...Oh... ouch..my head. Where am I?" A male's voice had moaned in pain as he clenched his head.

The Candy Kingdom servant had a controller in his hands, one that could possibly put an end to this all.

"Is that-" PG was cut off my a 'shhh,' made from the butler. The peppermint then pushed the button on the remote as he started to speak into it.

"You will listen to ever command I make, got it?" The butler said sternly and firmly.

Marshall Lee felt queasy, and was confused. Suddenly, his body went numb, his mind went blank. He was under the complete control of the two villains now.

"Yes master," Marshall finally answered the question being asked by the peppermint.

"I have a job for you Marshall," He started to whisper so no one could hear.

"Very good Steve. I'm so proud of you," Prince Gumball said while patting him on the back. Only Gumball knew the butler's real name. And when he said it, it meant a lot to the servant.

"Thank you sir," He responded in a whisper. He continued with his duty, "So, Marshall, repeat to me what you're going to do."

"I'm going to execute Fionna The Human within Four hours," He repeated his instructions in a monotone. This wasn't the same Marshall Lee Fionna was in love with.

"Very good. You're dismissed now, the door is that way," He directed while pointing to the front door.

Then just with that sentence, Marshall was off, through the royal doors of the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: Only Glob can save them now. What will happen next for our hero, and her love? How will this end? Haha I know what happens ;D It's coming to an end guys. At most, there might be two more chapters. But far as I know, the next one will most likely be the last. Not 100% sure though. Not unless you guys got some last minute ideas you would love to see in here xD**_

_** Anyways, thank you guys so much for waiting! I just got back Thursday afternoon, and I've been writing this since Friday morning! I know it's shorter than the last chapter (which was over 4,000 words) but over 2,700 is good, right? To me it is!**_

_**Thank you guys so much for reviewing my story! I'm not going to point out individual people, cuz all of you make me happy(; Even you anonymous/guest people, thank you so much! **_

_**If you please will, review my story. They make the world go round :D**_


	10. Answers: Part 2

**A/N: I hate doing Author's notes thing before the story begins, but I must inform you that this isn't quite the end. There's an epilogue after this :D **

* * *

**Betrayed Lies**

**~ Chapter 10: **_Answers: Part 2 ~_

She sat there swallowed in her thoughts, unable to grasp reality with each passing moment. She thought it would have been better if she was knocked out again, but that screwed up Prince took it upon himself for her to suffer in her despairing mind. Fionna still sat there on her chair, still tied up. Surprisingly, she hadn't cried, or even teared up. She inhaled and exhaled as gently as she could.

_'What am I going to do? I can't kill Marshall...I love him. Even after the lies and the argument that we had not too long ago...I still love him. But I can't let The Land Of Aaa burn either. I don't think Prince Gumball was lying about that..and that's what frightens me the most. If PG needs me that much to complete this task..then I think I know how this is going to end.._' Fionna thought repeatably in her mind.

Suddenly she heard someone coming. It was who she thought it was; Prince Gumball.

"Hello dear. How is being eaten alive by your thoughts?" He chuckled to himself as he stood only a few feet away from her. He had on this black tuxedo, with dress shoes, and he wasn't wearing his crown...seemed out of _character._ But at the rate everything was going, nothing seemed _'in character.'_

She hissed, "Horrible..I'm ready.." Fionna knew if she went along with this plan he had, she could get to where he wanted him. And to finish this all..her way.

A little surprised by her statement, he just smiled. "Oh well, if you insist," He replied as he approached her.

"I do, I'm ready to end this.." She put on an act of a depressed voice of defeat.

PG smiled happily as he began to untie the rope she was tied together with. "Don't try anything, it's pretty easy to end you with one push of a button," He warned as he completely freed her from her chair.

Fi stood up and stretched. She had been sitting there for what felt like a life time, but in reality was about two hours. She peered around her room and smiled. Fionna was going to miss her room and Cake's. Then is suddenly dawned on her about the treat they had made earlier.

"Do you really have Cake?" Her voice had shifted into a defeated tone, into a serious one.

The Prince just stared at her.

"Answer me.." She faced the wood flooring as she bit her lip.

"No, that was a lie to get you to corporate," He answered truthfully.

Fionna sighed in a relief, "Okay.."

He nodded as he took her hand to lead her into the bathroom, but she removed her hand from his quickly.

"Wh..where are you taking me?" Her voice was shaky, but clear to PG.

"The bathroom..? You need to get dressed if you're really going to do this. I'm starting to have doubts you're going to go through with it." He stated coldly.

"Let me pick out my clothes then I-" Fionna started to speak, but was interrupted by the pink man.

"I already have, they're in the bathroom. In the restroom, I have removed anything that you can use as a weapon," He explained.

The blonde haired girl started to blush at the thought this perv was going through her drawers for clothes, and then went through the contents of her bathroom. But to save any conflict, she just nodded and took Prince Gumball's hand again. He said something quickly about getting dressed fast as he guards the door.

Fionna locked the door behind her, just in case this sick prince was a Peeping Tom.

The young women didn't expect to see the most ugliest outfit she'd ever had in her closet. It was gray sweat pants and a faded out puke pink color shirt. The shirt was over-sized for Fionna's slim body. She rolled her eyes and took off her black dress and put on the horrid clothing.

_'I have no idea why he picked out a disgusting outfit. I'm a tomboy and I don't normally care what I wear, but it would be nice to look at least half decent. This wasn't even 5% nice looking. Oh well, if this is what I have to wear to make my plans go into action, then so be it. I just have to find a way to..'_ Fionna was thinking again, but suddenly came to an idea, _'This will work!'_

She opened up her bathroom cabinet and she realized that he really did take anything she could use against him. But she grabbed one thing that would make this all end..

_'Pound Pound!'_

"Hurry up Fionna!" Prince Gumball yelled as he hit the door violently.

Fionna took one big swallow with water in her mouth. She inhaled and exhaled deeply, as she then brushed her teeth before unlocking the door and waking out.

"I'm ready sir," Fionna exclaimed with no emotion.

"Good, now we should be off for you to complete your duty, now shouldn't you?" He smiled evilly.

"Of course sire.." After that responds, they were off.

_No one knew that in less than two hours, one person was going to go down..._

**~;~ Hours Before ~;~**

_He was glaring at the two figures in front of them, unable to move. He was binned by magical rope, but was hanging upside down off the ceiling. He couldn't understand why the man in front of him could be capable of such a heartless crime. And he really didn't comprehend why Peppermint Butler was part of this either._

_Prince Gumball was smiling at him, but it was cold._

_"I hope you know you got played. I never loved you, it was all an act," PG spat then smirked._

_Marshall Lee started to shake his head and give him the most evil glare he had ever gave to anyone in his whole life, and that's a lot. His brown eyes went completely demon; red and glowing with envy._

_"Oh, poor boy, don't worry. Your life will be taken away very soon," He winked at the Vampire King in a cocky tone._

_But Marshall just continued to glare, with no sound penetrating through his gray lips._

_"Not speaking, uh? Would you if it meant Fionna's life?" Saying this sentence caught the attention of the vampire boy._

_"What did you just say, pinky?" His voice was harsh and cold, but filled with concern for the safety of Fionna._

_The Prince cackled a little before he continued. "Fionna is going to try and kill you in the next few hours.." He said it so nonchalantly._

_A little stunned, but he thought it was another lie. Marshall was sick and tired of all these fibs._

_"You're bluffing.." His head faced the away from the the pink blob. But it was hard to do when you're tied up from the feet down. If he was completely human right now, he'd pass out by all the blood rushing to his head._

_"Oh, am I? When you rudely intruded into my secret lair, you were hearing a threat to Fionna. She either kills you in the next five hours, or we'll do it for her. Simple, son. It's easy if you look at the whole picture," He exclaimed with a creepy smile smacked on his face._

_Marshall was baffled. He couldn't find the words to reply back with. But how do you respond to a statement like that? As much as he wants to think it's one big twisted lie, he has a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach that it's the truth..._

_"Why..do I have..t-to di-die?" Marshall's voice was unsteady as he quivered._

_"Simple, you could stop me easily if I tried taking over the world," Prince Gumball went on to explain how he's immortal and that PG wouldn't stand a chance with him here. "So I have hatched a plan to get rid of you for once and for all. I know all of your weaknesses. One of them was me, but now I know it's Fionna. It's all about survival. Its kill or be killed. You're probably wondering why I chose Fionna as the one to destroy you, right?" But there wasn't any emotion being expressed by the gray being, so PG continued, "Well, I thought it would be entertaining to watch her fail, and watch her die.." He started to laugh harshly._

_Peppermint Butler was standing next to him, but wasn't laughing. He just stared at the saddened eyes of the vampire. Marshall Lee appeared as if he was trying to fight back the water works. But the ruler of the once humble Candy Kingdom didn't notice. This peppermint approached him gently and gave him a sympathetic look, but it was short lived as PG noticed this._

_"What are you doing?" Prince Gumball sounded irritated._

_"Sir, I have to go into detail of his duty that must be taken upon now," He was subtle and profound when speaking._

_"Duty? What ever do you mean by that?"_

_"Sire, I have a plan to end this, but you must go to Fionna and get her boiled up for this to work."_

_He trusted his partners words, and did what he said with no further questions except one statement. "If anything happens, don't hesitate " With that, he was off to Fionna's house, where she sat all tied up._

_"Marshall.." He started, but was cut off by a harsh tone._

_"Get the fuck away from me.." His voice was bitter._

_"Please, let me explain. You're a good man, and a good man will let a little man explain himself," He smiled, hoping it would win the heart of the Vampire King._

_"Urgh..fine, but if I don't like where it's going, I'ma find a way to KNOCK you out."_

_PB nodded and went onto explain:_

_"Okay, so look. I'm not the bad guy here, I look like it, and I know everything looks bad, but I'm only a victim like Fionna and you. I'm being threatened by him. I'm not lying, I hate lying. So I can't quite comprehend of why or how Prince Gumball can be so distrusting. It's not in anyone's nature here in the Candy Kingdom. So don't ask why he's doing this, I'm not even sure. I just caught him one day creating a device which I now know is this weapon for Fionna to use against you. After that, I became his partner in crime. I don't want to hurt anyone, but if I fail to complete all the tasks he gives me, then I'll be died. And I just recently deactivated me voice module, so now he can no longer hear me. In case you're unaware of what it is, it's the thing that he's been using to speak to Fionna, and we were doing it when you came in behind the painting. So, I couldn't tell anyone about my endangerment because of the voice thing I was just talking about, but I'm telling you now, so listen to me._

_"I'm here now, to help you put an end to him. To save The Land Of Aaa from destruction He and him only, has the power to control the most powerful people in the Fire Kingdom. Including Flame Prince. And if anyone knows him, he is unable to control his flames. So he could actually burn this place like the depths of Hell, and no one could stop him."_

_"So, here's the plan. I'm going to pretend like I inserted a device on you to take complete control over you. When really you're going to act like it, then we'll go from there. But I will have to insert a voice module onto you, just so you can hear me, and what's going on. We already have a tracking device, but I will deactivate it so Prince Gumball will be incapable of tracking you," He finished explaining, but Marshall was lost for words._

_Silence carried out the castle until Marshall Lee finally found the right way to speak. "So, what you're saying, is that Fionna is really after me? What is this weapon? And if I don't do this plan with you, the world around me will look like the NightO'Sphere, but worse? Like the Great Mushroom War all over again?" The thought of his last phrase made him wince in pain as he thought of the bad memories._

_"She's not wanting to, trust me. The only reason she didn't tell you, was because she was threatened if she did you and her would parish. And the reason she pushed you away. She loves you man, and she's already brought up that she'd rather die than you. It doesn't matter, after her duty was suppose to carry out, the bomb that's been put near her heart will begin to count down. Prince Gumball wants both of you out of the way. So there wasn't a chance either of you would have survived. But PG now trusts me, so he left me alone with you. It was perfect. Now you both can live! But I can't deactivate the bomb, so you have to stay alive or all of Aaa will be destroyed. So try and be strong for her. Oh and that weapon...it's a silver a knife...and yes..the world will really end.." Peppermint Butler faced the floor in despair._

_"Fionna..." He missed her..and then wondered where she was, but realized that wasn't that important as the plan that needed to be accomplished "Silver? Uh?" He quickly shifted his focus on this weapon he spoke of._

_"Silver can penetrate your heart and end your life. We know Fionna won't actually try and assassinate you, but PG will give her the weapon and take control of her body. I have no say in it, he has the controls for her, I don't. So when she has no control over her body, it will no longer be her, it will be a robot-like-person with Fionna as the outer shell. So we must act fast."_

_Marshall Lee realized the seriousness of the situation, and nodded in agreement._

_From there, Peppermint Butler untied him from the ceiling, and "tied," him up in one of the royal chairs. He started to take out the the tracking device, and implanted the voice thing. It made the vampire squirm, but not tear up. It took just enough time until the Prince came back from Fionna's tree house._

_"Why is he untied from the ceiling?" He sounded angry, but PB smiled at him._

_"I said I had a plan. I knocked him out before I did and inserted a bomb and such. So having control of him will prove brilliant, just leave me be until I have completed it, " Peppermint Butler hated lying, but it was for his own good, and to save the lives of many creatures of Aaa._

_They talked a little bit more until Prince Gumball walked away._

_The plan was set in motion._

**~ Present Time ~**

An hour had gone by, the world was getting dizzy for Fionna, but she had to keep walking with this sicko. She wasn't worried about herself anymore, her main focus was on Marshall Lee. She wanted him to be okay more than herself, she knew she wouldn't be okay, and that was alright to her.

"We're here, right where we're suppose to be..now where are they?" He was talking to himself, well at least that's how it appeared to Fionna.

She gave him a confused expression at the word 'they.' That's when Fionna realized that Prince Gumball and her were at the edge of Aaa.

The grass was no longer apparent, there only laid snow; Fionna was freezing. She didn't realize that they had been walking through such harsh weather this whole time. And almost forgot about the knife that was clenched in on of her hands. One the walk here, Prince Gumball had explained to her about the knife, and what she must do with it. But Fionna had her own plans in mind.

Fionna was weak, and could barely stand in her state. Her knees trembled as she collapsed to the white covered land. Prince Gumball was unaware of what happened to her, but she figured he wouldn't care anyways.

Fionna began to take in her surroundings. The trees were an ebony color; they were dead. Beyond the bounties of Aaa was a graveyard. Nothing could grow over there, it was the worse part of the land after the war. It had the stench of death and helplessness, no one ever dared to go there.

Suddenly, a similar voice pierced her ears.

"Sire, I'm sorry we're late," Peppermint Butler apologized.

Fionna remained in her position, but she could feel the stare of someone. Fionna jabbed the sharp part of the knife into the ground, she wasn't going to use it. But again, the pink teenager didn't notice this action. but it was obvious that Prince Gumball was ticked now.

"How can you just casually walk in!? Do you know what this could do!?" He was about to boil over.

"I believe I do know what I'm doing. Marshall Lee, attack!" Peppermint Butler commanded.

That's when Fionna turned around to see an emotionless vampire. It took all the strength she had to stand up, but she manged to paste a smile on her face. Tears almost overwhelmed her eyes, she didn't think she'd see him before she_..left.._

"Marshall..Lee," Her voice was weak and hoarse. But she still managed to smile all the pain away.

Be he didn't reply, he started floating toward Prince Gumball and kicked him in the face so hard that he fell onto the snow. The Prince was shocked, but soon realized that he had been lied to.

"DON'T THINK I WON'T PRESS THE BUTTON AND MAKE YOU ALL GO TO HELL!" This once relaxed Prince, was now overreacting as he got back to his feet.

"You can't until Fionna kills Marshall. And you can't control her without this," Peppermint Butler was holding a remote in his hands. Earlier before, the peppermint had sneaked in and had snatched the device from the prince unnoticed until now.

"Why you son-of-a-bitch! You'll be burned alive then!" Prince Gumball had pressed the button on the remote...PB had forgotten about that. And now, there was no choice in the manor, The Land Of Aaa would burn.

"Marshall, prepare to fight, and you have no choice in this. It's life or death for all of the creatures of Aaa," Peppermint Butler started sincerely.

The Vampire King just nodded in agreement.

Fionna spoke up.

"No."

The two good guys shifted their attention onto Fionna, but it was short lived as PG came in by punching Marshall in his left eye.

Marshall Lee tried to kick him in the face again, but he blocked it with his hand. PG took his foot and twisted it and shoved him in a nearby tree. The world was dizzy for a few minutes, but this over 1,000 year old half vampire wasn't about to go down that easy.

"Hey shit face, check this out!" Marshall then tripped him and kicked him hard in the face to where the Prince fell unconscious.

"Awhh, I thought you'd put up more of a fight to save your precious plan? Guess not, how weak." Marshall was mocking him from all the torment he has encountered by that pathetic excuse for a man.

But it wasn't over, the Fire Kingdom people were still coming. He could see the bright light coming towards them, it would only take five minutes until total destruction. But a sweet sound broke his thoughts.

"Marshall.." Fionna could barely stand anymore; she started to collapse, but Marshall caught her in time.

"Fionna..what's happened to you?" His voice was gentle and soft. He gazed at her with wide concern, but she simply smiled again.

"I had a dream about you once...and it was wonderful," She completely disregarded his question.

"Oh really? And what happened in this dream?" Marshall tried smiling like her, but it was too hard. Too difficult to see her in this bad of condition.

"You sang me a beautiful song and held me tight..and.." Fionna started blushing at the thought of her dream. She peered off, realizing they were far off the ground, but she just smiled from ear to ear with a pink rosiness painted on her cheeks.

Marshall held her even tighter than before, as he tried holding back his tears. He bit his lip trying to control himself; he was trying to stay strong for her, but it wasn't working.

"Marshy..it'll be okay," Her words were soft. She put her hand over his left cheek and gave him a reassuring stare. But this didn't comfort him.

"What about you? You're lying in my arms on the brink..of..of.." Marshall started to choke on his emotions; he was unable to continue his statement.

"I'm fine, I'm just glad I had this chance to see you one last time," She continued to smile has her bright blue eyes were locked onto his brown ones. Her thumb began rubbing his cheek.

"..Don't say that Fi, everything will be okay, we can fix you up and-" Fionna placed her index finger over his mouth while hushing him to be quiet.

"I'm ready to _go_ Marshy..I really am. And I'm not going to _leave_ because I wanted to end my own life, because that's what a hero does..they protect the ones they love even if it means the hero can no longer survive. I did this to myself because I knew it had to be done. I thought long and hard about making this decision, and here it goes, me. Once I'm _gone_, the Fire Kingdom people will lose all control over PG, Prince Gumball told me that while on our walk here..."

She was a brave women. She gazed into his eyes, as they began to fill with wet, salty tears. But she prepared herself for this, so she continued to smile and rubbed his cheek. Suddenly, Marshall grabbed her hand over his cheek, and just held it there.

"Y-ou...can-n't..leave us. N-not-..Ca-ake and m-me," His was now overpowered with water works.

Fionna's smile disappeared, but her hand remained just where it was. She looked off into the the distance, knowing she didn't have long before this would all _end_.

"Cake is a tough girl, she'll make it through. You'll be there for her, right? No matter what happens now, you have to promise me you'll keep your head up. And that you won't ever think of lumping it down and thinking life sucks, no. You have to promise me that you'll does this for me. Promise?" Even when she was on the brink to _leaving_, she still thought of others before herself.

He breathed in and out before speaking weakly. "I promise Fionna..I promise on my own life," He took his hand away from hers and held her as right as he could. His arms were around her waist with his hands on her lower back. Fionna had wide eyes, but gently placed her arms around his neck and smiled once more.

"Do you want to know how my dream ended?" After the dream ate her alive for so long, she could finally tell him what they had did.

He sniffled, but quivered out a 'yes.'

"It was so beautiful..we kissed so passionately. But you know? Even after the _lies_ and the _betrayal,_ I still think the world is a beautiful place, filled with wondrous things that still need to be discovered. Even no I only get to see the harsh winter coming in, I'm glad I get to watch over you and everyone that I've ever cared about." She whispered to where only he could hear her. She saw the emit light coming closer in range.

His entire face was red by her first statement. Marshall got Fionna in the position of where she was before; in his arms, carrying her as if she was just a baby. Their faces were only inches apart.

"Fionna...I'm sorry. I know it can't fix anything, but I just want you to know something. Fionna..**_I love you_**. And I never want to let you go, but I have to...and it's that hardest thing I've ever had to do.." His eyes began to fill up with tears again, as did hers.

"Don't be sorry, I-" She was now cut off by him, but not with a finger, but with a kiss.

Both of their faces burned of a blush as they he pulled back first. He had taken her first kiss, and Fionna was glad he did. I guess some dreams do come true, just not in a way we all expect.

"I love you too...I al-..ways will. I...wil..l ... w-watch .. over.. y-yo..ou Marshy, a-a..lways..rem-..emb-er.. me," And with her final words, she was _gone_. Her body went limp, but Marshall just held her close to his chest as he sobbed.

**...**

Flame Prince, Flambo, and other Fire Kingdom people were lucky to have landed in the trees. It would have been a death sentence if they had landed into the snow.

Peppermint Butler went on to explain to them what had happened. And how this crazy guy wanted to take over the world.

Meanwhile, Prince Gumball's body still laid there, knocked out on the snow. Some hot headed people made of fire wanted to burn his ass, but Peppermint Butler insisted that they didn't

And there was Marshall, who was still in the air, clenching onto _her._

* * *

**A/N: Please Review this before you proceed to the last ever 'chapter' of Betrayed Lies! I want to know what you all thought about this one(:**


	11. Epilogue

_**~ Epilogue ~**_

Marshall Lee was strolling through the summer grass. It was long and green, just blowing with the gentle breeze that was surpassing the Vampire King. He had his black umbrella, shielding the blistering sun from burning him. Even no he was wearing a long sleeved shirt with a collar, with long blue jeans and his normal shoes. He still could feel a slight burn, but was used to it after so many years.

Marshall was just walking back from the Candy Kingdom. It had changed so much in the last five years. Peppermint Butler was never charged for helping PG out with his crimes. Marsh backed up his story of being threatened and so, the little butler got a huge promotion. He became the new Prince of the Kingdom. After all, you can't have a crazy lunatic as a Prince, now can you? Speaking of Prince Gumball, he's been put in solitaire confinement for further testing for physiological problems. Still to this day, no one knows why he wanted to burn the world and take over it. He never said, and probably won't. We can only speculate.

The Kingdom had a complicated time adjusting to their new prince, but _his people_ love him. The place as done nothing but strive. Marshall helped out getting Peppermint _Prince_ into his new occupation; and they've become best friends over the years. He never thought in a million years, that he'd be best friends with another Candy Kingdom creature. But he is, and that's alright with him.

He was still stumbling through the knee length grass, suddenly he could spot his destination in a sort distance.

A few minutes later, Marshall was only standing a couple feet away from where the tree house once stood.

After what had, had happened, Cake came home not too long afterwards. But she didn't come back to a humble home. She came back with depressed faces smiling, trying to cover up the pain that was obvious in their eyes; to a home where it felt completely empty. Marshall was the one that had to tell her about Fionna's death, and the sick, twisted mind of how and why it ended. Marshall was there for her, like he promised Fionna. Cake cried for weeks, and he was right there with her. That's when they both discovered something in the bathroom.

There were sleeping pills. And if you overdosed, within a few short hours your heart would stop as you drift off to 'sleep.' Fionna had used these..

Five years ago, shortly after the tragedy, Cake had moved out of the tree house, and moved into the Candy Kingdom. Being in a house surrounded by memories of her dead sister taunted her. Marshall and her became really close friends over the years as well. So Marshall didn't have a problem seeing her everyday when her went to go help the new Prince.

So, after she moved, the tree house was torn down, and in its place lies something even more special.

He kneed down by the large cross-shaped-sword that had an engraving ont it:

**Rest In Peace**

_Here lies Fionna The Human, the last known human to have ever existed._  
_She was a great hero of The Land Of Aaa, and she'll never be forgotten. She's_  
_died of a tragic event that will forever scar the beautiful lands here in Aaa. We _  
_hope you're safe with Glob, we'll always be with us. We love you, dear._

_**In The loving Memory of Fionna**_

Every time Marshall reads this, he gets choked up. He fights back his tears, and breathes in slowly. Every year of the day she left this world, there's always flowers from the creatures that live here. Marshall tries his best not to get emotional as much, he has to keep his head up like he promised Fionna, but sometimes it's too difficult. He loves her, and wishes everyday that he would have known it a lot sooner, but you have to move on with life, and he has. But the painful memory will always be there, no matter what. He had held her until her very last breath.

She didn't die because she wanted the easy way out, she did it to save everyone. Fionna didn't die a coward, she died a_ hero_.

But there's a new hero that saves everyone from danger, and that's Marshall. He stepped up even when he was at an emotional state, because he knew that's what _she_ would have done. He'll never be great hero like Fionna, but everyone has to start somewhere.

Just as Marshall was about to shred a tear, a strange breeze brushed his face.

That's when all his depressed thoughts cleared; he gently put down a special item onto her grave. It was better than flowers, it was her hat she had left behind. He smiled to himself as he walked away.

A few seconds ago, he realized the one right before the last sentence on her Cross, was..true. And her last words..

_"I will watch over you Marshy, always remember me.."_

"Oh Fionna...I love you and I will never forget you.." He whispered out loud with the biggest smile he's creased in a long time.

_Sometimes love isn't about all kisses, hugging, and always being together. Sometimes it's about sacrifice and how far your willing to go, to just keep the flame going..._

* * *

**A/N: It's short, but most epilogues are rather short. It's just little over 1,000 words :D **

**I would love to thank all of you for reviewing/following/favoriting my story! I've had such a blast writing it! It might not have been the most liked story out there, but I'm glad it was at least entertaining to you guys :D**

**Tell me what you thought of the ending! Seriously, I need to know O.O**

**Thanks again to ALL OF YOU! I mean ALL OF YOU! Without you guys, I'm not sure if I would have continued this (':**

**- It's not over yet. Check out my profile for more stories! While you're there, please vote on my poll! It would be greatly appreciated(; - **


	12. IMPORTANT!

****!IMPORTANT!****

_**Hello Dear old followers of my old completed story ^w^**_

**You're probably wondering why I'm here, aren't you? Well I'd like to inform you that all chapters of "Betrayed Lies," is going under heavy editing. Some details will be altered, typos will be minimized, and hopefully I can make this story better!**

**That's not the only reason why I'm here****. **

**You see, one of my fellow fans of my work, has gave me a brilliant idea to make a sequel to this! Even no the ending in my opinion was just perfect, I think this little story needs more of a twist ;3 **

**I have no idea when or if this sequel will actually happen. But tell me if I should! I promise you if this sequel happens, it won't be a bust. If you know anything about my writing, then you should trust me ;)**

**Oh, if you're reading this and you haven't actually read my story yet, then you probably should and then tell me if I should continue it!**

**Review my lovelies! I'm counting on you! **


	13. DEAR READERS!

****!IMPORTANT!****

_**I'd love to inform you all, that there is now a sequel ^W^**_

_**Please read it and tell me what you think :)**_

_**Just put this in the search bar, it's pretty self-explanatory **_

s/9478177/1/Sequel-Fallen-Heart-and-More-Betrayals 

Thank you!


End file.
